


Sugar On My Tongue

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: Salt & Sugar [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age changes, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Creative Director Wonwoo, Daddy Kink, Depression, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional Eating, Fluff, Gags, Game Designer Minghao, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Model Mingyu, Nipple Play, Objectification, Praise, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Baby Junhui, Sugar Daddy Minghao, Sugar Daddy Mingyu, Sugar Daddy Wonwoo, Tattoos, Use of the words whore and slut, Verbal Humiliation, casual sex thats not actually that casual but they say it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Junhui starts off with one sugar daddy, then gets two more, and they all more or less fight over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you v much to my new friend who encouraged and helped me so much with this fic ily
> 
> minghao is a lame dork who drops fuckboi lines

“Let’s just keep this casual,” Wonwoo had said to him. Junhui’s heart felt heavy when he said it, but he nodded and agreed, saying that that was fine with him, though he didn't mention it was only fine with him because it was what Wonwoo wanted. Wonwoo had told him it was because he was just so busy right now, and Junhui had just hummed in reply and let Wonwoo kiss him before they both got redressed. Wonwoo walked him out of the building and they exchanged numbers, it was raining so Wonwoo gave Junhui his umbrella to use on his walk to the subway. At that time it was only second time they had fucked in Wonwoo’s office after hours. The first time it happened was just two weeks before, and it was never supposed to happen again but it did, and it kept on happening.

 

The money had started around the fourth or fifth time, when Wonwoo had given up on trying to hold himself back from indulging in Junhui whenever the two found themselves alone together. Wonwoo had stuffed the million won bill in his back pocket just after he had slipped his jeans back on and Junhui was so broke he couldn't not accept it, because of Wonwoo’s money he could stop sharing an apartment with four other people and get his own place. It was small and a little dingy, but at least it was just his. 

 

They never went back to Junhui’s place anyways, if they didn't fuck in Wonwoo’s office they went back to Wonwoo’s apartment. Wonwoo would pin him down on his thousand thread count egyptian cotton Frette Grace sheets and make him cum all over them, they would clean up and Junhui would be sent out on his way because Wonwoo always had more work to do and didn't want to keep Junhui up, or at least that's what he told Junhui when he kissed Junhui and folded up the bills to slip into his jacket pocket. 

 

“Hey Junbug, have you set my camera up yet?” Jeonghan asked him, phone in one hand and his vanilla latte in the other hand. 

 

“Yes, hyung,” Junhui said, wishing that he could have gotten his own iced green tea latte on the way, but Jeonghan had called him while he was in line and told him he was running late. Junhui was only supposed to start at nine, and it was eight at the time, but Junhui did what his boss said, because he was very much so that enthusiastic assistant who just wanted to make a good impression. 

 

Junhui also didn't know why he had to set up the entire camera plus its stand when Jeonghan was just going to grab it and start moving it around the moment the model arrived, but he had done it without question, just like he did with everything else Jeonghan told him to do. He was pretty sure it was some kind of initiation of Jeonghan’s, even thought Junhui had been working for him for over six months already and quote “at least you aren't a complete disappointment like all the others were.” Junhui had also figured out rather quickly that Jeonghan just liked to make other people suffer sometimes, like poor Seungcheol in the editing department, who Jeonghan made cry out of frustration at least once a week. 

 

“He’s in hair and makeup right now,” Jeonghan tells him. “Is that backdrop ready too?” Jeonghan asks, even though he can very clearly see the backdrop from where he was sitting in a director styled chair, his legs over one of the sides. 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Junhui answered. 

 

“Good!” Jeonghan said, throwing up one arm in false enthusiasm. “After we get the shots, I need you to come with me to get them all edited and printed out right away, because the game designer wants them by tonight, he’s such an impatient brat, I swear.” 

 

“Is Seungcheol hyung gonna be the one editing with us?” Junhui asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

Jeonghan smirked and tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear. “Of course, my dear Cheolie is the very best.” Translation: Seungcheol is the most fun person to mess with. 

 

Junhui had once asked his boss why he teased the editor so much and Jeonghan had just replied “He looks so cute when he cries,” 

 

God, please save that poor man from Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

Fifteen minutes later the model came out and Junhui almost choked on the stale bagel he had in his bag from last night. Junhui didn't even have to go anywhere near him to know that he towered over him, which was saying a lot, because Junhui was taller than many people. He was probably the most handsome man Junhui had ever laid eyes on. 

 

Besides Wonwoo of course. 

 

He was wearing some futuristic type outfit that also somehow looked stylish and very in the present.  His jacket was holographic and he had silver and gold chokers all layered on top of each other and the holes in his jeans were patched up with the same holographic material as his jacket, his boots were heavy and black and had gold and silver chains and buckles on them that matched his chokers and rings. In short, it was extremely ugly and clearly for some space video game that would probably be coming out next year, but he still looked good in it. Somehow, he made the horror show of a wardrobe work. 

 

Mingyu walked out in front of the backdrop, looking at Jeonghan for his instructions. Meanwhile, Jeonghan looked at Junhui, waiting for his assistant to hand over his folder of notes that had been sent down from the game designer. 

 

“Jun, dear,” Jeonghan said, snapping his fingers in front of his assistants head and making the model look at Junhui as well. “Do you have the notes?” 

 

Junhui’s hypnose only wore off when the model looked at him in the eyes, which caused him to flush and turn away, floundering  for a moment before he picked up said folder from the setup table closest to him and handed it over to the photographer. 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Junhui apologized quickly. 

 

“Are we a bit distracted today?” Jeonghan asked him, clearly not actually wanting an answer as he turned away from Junhui and hurriedly flipped through the papers within, approaching his camera a moment later, a smile on his face. “My apologies Mingyu-shi, my assistant can be a bit forgetful.” 

 

So Mingyu was the name of the Not-As-Great-As-Wonwoo-But-Nearly Adonis that had graced Junhui’s life on this particular late morning. 

 

“Let’s get started,” Jeonghan said, while Junhui tried to not stare at how Mingyu’s jacket was just a bit too tight around his biceps. They took the first few basic poses, Jeonghan’s camera still on its stand until they were going to start whatever particular shots that the game creator wanted the concept model to make, and Jeonghan picked up his camera-and the lens fell right off. 

 

Jeonghan, Mingyu, Junhui and everyone else stared down at the now broken lens for a full minute before Jeonghan slowly lifted his head and gave Junhui a look that could have killed him right there on the spot. 

 

Jeonghan clenched his teeth tightly and sighed, turning back to Mingyu. “I’m sorry, Junhui is also a bit clumsy, and must have forgotten to secure the lens properly, please give me a minute.” Jeonghan approached Junhui and pulled him away from the set up by the back of his sweatshirt. “Kid, how many times to do I have to tell you to  _ always _ double check the lens? What would have happened if I didn't have my spares with me, huh?” Jeonghan hissed at him, as he opened up his bag and put on his spare lens. “Fuck, that was my favorite one.” He sighed. “Go and clean that up-No, go and order me a new lens instead, I’ll make someone else pick it up.” He handed Junhui his card and went back to the set while Junhui retreated to his tiny office with his tail between his legs. 

 

Junhui ordered the lens and almost cried when he got the news it would only be arriving in two weeks. He wished that it would be awhile before he had to break the news to Jeonghan and he hurried back to the set as quickly as possibly, knowing that Jeonghan was probably giving everyone-including the Mingyu-a hard time now that he was in a bad mood. Jeonghan was laying down across the floor like it was his own bed and shooting upwards towards Mingyu who was now seated on top of a solid green block. Only half of the rest of the staff looked like they wanted to quit, so Junhui figured Jeonghan was handling it much better than he had expected he would. 

 

“Junhui,” Jeonghan called in a tone that was meant to sound pleasant but certainly was not. “What do you think of this pose?” 

 

One of the makeup artists gave Junhui a  _ look _ , and he hurried forward to squat by his boss, looking at the folder open next to him. 

 

“Um, I mean if this is what the game creator wanted…” Junhui said, looking at Mingyu, who looked back at him calmly, eyes unwavering. The model was sat on the cube with one of his legs bent up in a way that was casual. 

 

“Shouldn't his leg be bent up further?” Jeonghan asked him. 

 

“Um…” Junhui said. 

 

“Yes, go ahead and tell him to pose like this,” Jeonghan said, pointing at a handdrawn pose he had did quickly. Usually Jeonghan gave those orders himself, but Junhui figured that this was serving as his punishment so he just nodded and headed onto the clean set, hoping there wasn't any mud on his shoes. 

 

“Um, Mingyu-shi,” Junhui said, hesitantly approaching him. “Jeonghan hyung would prefer it if you could please bend your leg up further and um, place your hand on your knee while looking off towards your right,” Junhui described the pose Jeonghan had showed him. 

 

Mingyu looked up at him, slightly shorter than Junhui now that he was seated. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Um, Wen Junhui, I’m a photographer's assistant,” Junhui introduced himself the way he had taught himself to when people at work were interested enough to even ask him who he was. It was the same way he had first introduced himself to Wonwoo five months ago when Jeonghan had sent him off to the Creative Director's office for the first time after they wrapped up work. 

 

Mingyu nodded his head slowly, a bit of sweat on his brow from the harsh lights showering down on him. “I’m afraid I don't understand the instructions,” Mingyu said, which caught Junhui off guard. “You can adjust me if you like.” Mingyu invited him and Junhui could feel himself blushing again. 

 

“O-of course,” Junhui stuttered. He reached out and pushed Mingyu’s knee so it higher up, hoping that the model couldn't feel how his fingers trembled. Mingyu had a cool expression on his face, watching Junhui’s movements in silence, not saying a word, not even when Junhui grabbed his wrist and placed his hand in the right way. All there was left was the head tilt, but Junhui figured Mingyu could do that. But he didn't, he just looked at Junhui, so Junhui grabbed his chin gently and he knew Mingyu could feel his shaky fingers but the only response he got was a slight twitch of the lips when he turned the models head to the right. 

 

“Ah, I get it now,” Mingyu said, keeping his head where Junhui had put it. “Thank you, Jun-ah.” 

 

A shiver sprung up Junhui’s spine, because the that was what Wonwoo called him and it felt deadly coming off of Mingyu’s perfect lips. Junhui turned around quickly and hurried back to his place by a smirking Jeonghan. 

 

“You two are getting touchy,” Jeonghan commented.

 

“He didn't understand the pose,” Junhui said defensively, though he didn't know who it was he was defending more, his own honor or Mingyu? 

 

“He’s been a model for almost ten years and doesn't understand the pose described to him in detail? Okay, Junhui.” Jeonghan said, turning away from his assistant and picking him camera back up.

 

The shoot lasted the rest of the morning and was starting to bridge out into early afternoon. Mingyu needed water breaks and makeup to be retouched and he had three other outfits that were slightly less ugly that the game creator wanted shots of him in. Jeonghan was letting out worried sighs every so often, wondering in a whisper if they were going to be able to get everything done by the the time that the photos were needed. 

 

Junhui got a text a half hour to two, when they were on the last few poses of the last outfit, which was consisted of leather pants and an outrageous burgundy fur jacket on top of nothing. What kind of video game was this supposed to even be? 

 

He and Wonwoo were going to get together tonight and Wonwoo said that he was going to even bring Junhui out for a late dinner before hand. Junhui took out his phone, but the smile immediately fell off of his face when he read the text,

 

Wonwoo: I’m sorry, Jun-ah. Something came up and I’m gonna have to work really late tonight.

 

Junhui: oh, okay. Dont worry, I understand. 

 

Junhui did understand. Wonwoo canceled their “dates” all of the time because of all of his responsibilities, Junhui was really used to it, but that certainly didn't mean that he liked it. He never got mad though, he didn't have to heart to, Wonwoo was the head of a huge department and had even more on top of that because his father would be retiring in a few years and expected Wonwoo to take over the spot as CEO, he worked so hard, Junhui couldn't ever be mad at him for it. He waited for a text back, for Wonwoo to read his message, but his tiny blue box went unmarked and eventually, all he could do was sigh and tuck the phone away as they wrapped up the shoot. 

 

A member of the setup crew came up to Junhui to ask him a question, so he didn't see when Mingyu left. 

 

“Junhui,” Jeonghan said, holding a flash drive between his fingers. “Mingyu’s company wants a copy of the photo’s and his manager had to leave ahead of him, could you give this to him to bring back? I’m sure he knows about it already.” 

 

Junhui figured he had messed up enough that day that he couldn't try and avoid an encounter from the model, so he nodded and took the flash drive. 

 

“Meet me in the editing department once you’re done,” Jeonghan told him. “We need to get started now if we want all this done on time. The Director,” Junhui had to hide a flinch at the mention of Wonwoo, “Will have my ass if I make the game designer wait any longer.” 

 

Junhui asked one of the hair stylists where Mingyu’s changing room was and knocked on the door in the empty hallway. “Mingyu-shi,” Junhui called when he didn't get an answer, knocking again. 

 

The door opened and Junhui almost choked.

 

Mingyu wasn't wearing anything but a pair of red boxer briefs that contrasted so beautifully with his skin Junhui felt lightheaded and oh my god he could see the outline of his-

 

“Ah, Jun-ah,” Mingyu said. “Sorry for making you wait.”

 

Junhui didn't know how or why, but he found himself in the changing room and the door was closed behind him, Mingyu still standing there comfortably with a perfect air of confidence surrounding him and his perfect abs. 

 

“I, um, I-I brought the copy of the photos your company wants, Mingyu-shi,” Junhui finally managed to say. 

 

Mingyu gave him a smile that showed off his pointed canines and Junhui felt weak. 

 

“‘Mingyu-shi,’” Mingyu laughed. “You can call me hyung, we worked together all morning.”

 

“Mingyu hyung,” Junhui tested out and he didn't think it was possible but Mingyu’s smile grew even more. 

 

“You’re so cute, Junhui.” Mingyu said, testing out his full name. He was standing so close to Junhui, and his back was pressed up against the door, Mingyu’s tall figure looming over him, Mingyu’s eyes dark and lustful and staring down at him. “Really cute,” Mingyu repeated. Junhui could feel his breath on his face, smell the cinnamon gum he had apparently been chewing. Junhui never chewed that kind, but it was warm and sweet and had a bite to it that matched Mingyu so well and smelled so appealing, and-

 

Mingyu grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. Junhui didn't think, his hair found Mingyu’s black hair and he tugged on it gently, earning a small groan back. 

 

“Is this okay?” Mingyu breathed against Junhui’s mouth, tongue tracing Junhui’s bottom lip while he waited for an answer. 

 

“Yes,” Junhui croaked back, pushing himself into Mingyu. Mingyu grunted and slammed Junhui against the door, pressing his body against Junhui’s smaller one fully as he took his lips again. 

 

Things moved so quickly then, Mingyu made quick work of Junhui’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down his legs and off quickly before grabbing him by the thighs and shoving his body up the door, his legs automatically wrapping themselves around Mingyu’s strong waist as the model’s spit covered fingers found their way to his hole, which had already been stretched out by Wonwoo’s cock a couple of nights before. Mingyu traced his rim, pulled his lips away to ask him softly,

 

“Can I fuck you, Jun-ah?” Mingyu asked him. “Can hyung fuck your pretty little hole?” 

 

“Yes, yes,” Junhui said. “Please,” a whine escaped his throat. 

 

It was easy, his body was so used to it now, Mingyu slipped one finger in and was quickly able to shove in two, three, not long after it. Mingyu unzipped his sweatshirt, it hung open but wasn't taken off, because there was nothing else that hid Junhui’s nipples from Mingyu’s wondering mouth, which quickly took in one of the rosy buds and sucked on it, wrapping his tongue around his nub roughly, making Junhui squeal and tug on his hair. Mingyu pulled down the front of his briefs enough for his cock to escape, red and big and pulsing, it was pressed into Junhui’s willing and waiting body bare. 

 

“Hyung,” Junhui whimpered, his cute noises sending Mingyu into a frenzy.

 

Mingyu fucked him roughly, his head hitting the door a few times, his back pressed into the door, his hands dug into Junhui’s hips and thighs hard enough to bruise his delicate skin. Mingyu wrapped one hand around Junhui’s neglected cock, wrapping his other arm around Junhui’s waist to keep him up, Junhui marveled at the man's strength, it only turned him on more, made him louder and pushed him further to his limit. 

 

Junhui didn't think about his inappropriate this was, he didn't think about Jeonghan who was waiting for him or Wonwoo who had canceled on him again and not answered him back or even looked at his message. At least, he didn't at first. Those thoughts would come later. For now, he just clung to Mingyu’s shoulders and whined his name until he came in between their stomachs, letting out one more final moan of,  _ “Mingyu hyung,”  _ Which tipped Mingyu over, the model letting out a long moan against his mouth when he came inside of him. 

 

“Fuck, Jun, baby.” Mingyu panted, forehead pressed against the top of Junhui’s head. 

 

Mingyu’s arms were shaking around Junhui who was trying to regain his breath. 

 

“Shit.” Mingyu said. Junhui was suddenly put back down, his wobbly legs struggling for a moment to hold him up. He braced himself against the door and watched as Mingyu put his dick back into his briefs and started putting his clothes back on as quickly as possible, quicker than Wonwoo ever had. Junhui’s brain hadn't checked back into itself yet, and it still hadn't when Mingyu pressed Junhui’s clothes back into his hands, moving him gently away from the door. 

 

“Sorry, babe, I gotta go.” Was all he said. He pressed a brief kiss against Junhui’s cheek and left. 

…

 

“Where have you been?” Jeonghan said to him when he walked into Seungcheol’s small office. 

 

“Sorry,” Junhui said quietly, grabbing onto the laptop that Seungcheol shoved into his hands. 

 

“Nevermind,” Jeonghan said, deciding that they didn't have enough time to be mad. “Just follow these introductions for the photos on this drive,” He said, handing him a drive full of photos that he had put onto there and a paper with directions on how the game designer wanted them edited for them. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Seungcheol asked him after a few minutes, noticing that the assistant seemed a little bit off. 

 

“I’m fine,” Junhui said. “Just didn't sleep enough he said.”

 

Seungcheol rounded on Jeonghan. “You work him too hard.”

 

“He broke my lens today,” Jeonghan said, apparently find that the best way to defend himself. They two of them continued their bickering and Junhui turned back to his work. 

 

When Junhui had put his jeans back on, he had found two million won in his pocket, and right now, he didn't know how to feel about it.

 

… 

 

“Junhui,” Jeonghan said, head facedown on the table. “Please bring these to the game designer for me before I die.” 

 

“Sure,” Junhui said, standing up and cracking his stiff back. “Floor and name?” 

 

“Seventh floor.” The same floor as Wonwoo’s office. “Xu Minghao.” 

 

Junhui thought he had heard the name before, but he wasn't sure. Maybe Wonwoo had mentioned him before in one of his work ramblings, or maybe he had passed by his office on his way to Wonwoo’s office. 

 

Junhui took the familiar route up to the seventh floor, and even considered popping in on Wonwoo once he had handed over the photo drives. The receptionist for the seventh floor recognized him and gave him a bright smile, waving a lazy hand to wave at him. Junhui wasn't sure if he had figured out his thing with Wonwoo yet, but he really hoped he hadn't. He was a nice and laid back guy named Hansol, who was the same age as Junhui or maybe a year older. 

 

“Hey, Hansol. Do you know where Xu Minghao’s office is?” 

 

“It should be on the right somewhere,” Hansol said as he was putting on his coat, giving Junhui a little shrug. He wasn't the best at instructions, Junhui will admit that, but at least he was pleasant. It wasn't like Junhui could get lost anyway, the whole floor was just one giant T shape. He did have to wonder how Hansol had gotten this position though, the company was usually very serious when it came to their hires and Junhui thought they might have hired someone with more experience. Not that Hansol didnt do a decent job...it was just....a bit out of character for the company, it seemed. No matter, it wasnt like it was really Junhui's business anyways. 

 

“Right. On the right,” Junhui repeated. “Thanks, Hansol.” 

 

“No problem,” Hansol said. “I’m clocking out, so have a lovely night, Junhui-shi~” 

 

“You too,” 

 

Hansol left and Junhui walking towards the right. Wonwoo’s office was in the same direction, so it would make it easy for him to slide on in after he was done dropping these off, but when he passed it he noticed that Wonwoo’s secretary Jisoo wasn't there at his desk and that there were no lights on in his office.  

 

Why had he said he had to work late when he didn't? Junhui wondered as he took a right down the hall. Worry cursed Junhui’s thoughts, but he shook his head and dismissed them when he reached the right door, giving a small knock. 

 

“Come in,”

 

Junhui opened the door. There was a thin and nearly white-haired man sitting behind the desk, purple headphones covering his ear and his fingers typing wildly across his laptop keyboard. He was a lot younger than any of the game designers Junhui had seen or met before. 

 

“You can just leave it on the-” He looked up from his laptop and froze, his fingers coming to a stop. 

 

Junhui looked back at him. 

 

“Well, hello there, beautiful.” Xu Minghao said to him, which really caught him off guard. “And what’s your name?”

 

“Wen Junhui,” Junhui said, closing the door and walking towards the desk, giving him a smile that he couldn't help. He was tired and his heart was fucked up, and he felt needy after the compliment Minghao had slid in. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan’s assistant.”  

 

“Jeonghan hyung’s assistant,” Minghao repeated. “We’re friends, how could he have kept you away from me?” Junhui laughed and he really couldn't help himself. Usually, lines like that didn't work on him. They were the kind that drunk guys spilled out of their mouths to him at bars, or something one of the annoying frat boys at his college would have said at any time of the day. But there was something oddly sincere about Minghao, something that Junhui couldnt help but like right then. 

 

“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Junhui said, putting the drives on his desk. “It was nice meeting you, Minghao-shi,”

 

“Drop the honorifics,” Minghao said, in Mandarin, and even though he had had his suspicions just from his name, Junhui’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. It had been so long since he had talked to or had anyone else talk to him in any language other than Korean. “We don't need to use them, do we?” 

 

“I guess not,” Junhui said. 

 

“Are you okay?” Minghao asked him. “You look a bit troubled.” Junhui’s heart sped up and his eyes prickled a little bit. He was just surprised-it's not like Wonwoo ever treated him unkindly, it wasn't like Mingyu had owed him something, but this care and attention caught him off guard and made him feel good. 

 

Junhui laughed and said, “It’s nothing, really.”

 

“If it's nothing, can't you tell me?” Minghao said.

 

“I kinda got blown off by two guys in one day,” Junhui said, sitting down in the chair across from Minghao’s desk. “One of them said he had to work but apparently didn't, and the other one...um, well, let's just say he left a little too soon for my liking.”  

 

“Ah, The old bang with no hang,” Minghao said, way too seriously for those words, which made them both smile at each other in amusement. Minghao’s smile changed, turning more into a smirk, one that he recognized but for some reason didn't mind. “Their loss." 

...

 

“Oh my god,” Junhui cried out against the wood of Minghao’s desk, the man’s dick dragging slowly in and out of him, allowing him to adjust to his girth. Junhui’s hands clutched desperately at either side of the desk, trying to muffle himself when Minghao grabbed his hips, his tip teasing his rim before shoving all the way back into him to the hilt. 

 

“It’s just me and you, baby,” Minghao drawled, hand massaging Junhui’s ass. “You can be as loud as you want,” And a loud keen slipped from Junhui’s lips as he pressed his hips back into Minghao. 

 

“Minghao,” Junhui whimpered. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Minghao asked him, which made him sob. 

 

“Harder,” Junhui begged him, voice shaking. “Fuck me harder, please, please.”

 

“You like being fucked over my desk?” Minghao teased him, keeping his languid pace. 

 

“Yes,” Junhui breathed. 

 

“You wanna be fucked hard over my desk like this? My bad boy who distracts me from my work?” Minghao continued to tease him, pulling up the end of Junhui’s sweatshirt and pausing a moment when he saw his lower back. 

 

“Yes, yes, I’m distracting you,” Junhui said, all of his shame long gone. “Punish me, fuck me.” 

 

“What’s this?” Minghao asked, running his finger over the black ink. 

 

Junhui blushed. “A tattoo.” It was very much a tramp stamp, but Junhui didn't have to say that out loud. 

 

“Why crows?” Minghao asked him.

 

“Minghao,” Junhui whined. “Please.” 

 

“Alright, alright,” Minghao said, covering Junhui’s back with his chest, leaning forward so he could mouth at Junhui’s arched neck. “I won't make you wait anymore.” 

 

Minghao didn't, and he also meant it when he said Junhui could be as loud as he wanted. He screamed and whined and all Minghao did was kiss his neck and prompt him on, slowing down when Junhui tried to quiet himself and giving him a displeased look, so Junhui didn't keep stop himself or hold himself back, too needy for Minghao’s cock to feel any embarrassment. He sobbed out Minghao’s name when he came all over his desk and Minghao just moaned, digging his teeth sharply into Junhui’s neck when he came himself.

 

Junhui’s stomach took that moment to growl angrily and Minghao laughed. 

 

“Are you hungry, baby?” Minghao asked, pulling out of him gently and quickly grabbed some tissues to wipe up the mess that spilled out of Junhui.

 

“I had to work through lunch,” Junhui said, shyly. He ddint mention how he also hadnt had anything for breakfast either. He stood up and went to pull up his pants that sat around his ankles, but Minghao beat him too it, pulling his underwear and jeans up for him, even pulling his sweatshirt back down into place too. Minghao spun him around and coaxed him into sitting on his desk, Minghao standing in between his spread knees as he fixed Junhui’s messed up hair, his fingers warm and gentle as he patted his hair back down into place.

 

“You’re a mess, baby.” Minghao laughed, pulling away long enough to put himself back into his pants and do up the zipper and button. Minghao’s hand disappeared in his pocket and he took out his black wallet, opening it and taking out a fifty thousand won and handing it to Junhui. 

 

“I have to stay and get some more work done,” Minghao said, cupping Junhui’s face and running his thumb across his cheek, a gentle look blossoming in his eyes . “But you should go home, okay?”

 

Junhui didn't know what to say and Minghao kissed him.

 

“Go and have a good meal on me, kid.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Jun-ah, are you busy? _

 

Junhui was elbow deep in dish soap when he got Wonwoo’s text. Thankful that he had decided to leave his phone next to him while he did his dishes, he quickly shut off the tap and dried off his hands and forearms. His mom always told him that one day his phone was going to fall into the water and be ruined if he kept doing that, but it hadn't happened yet and he didn't think it ever would because he was always careful with his phone.

 

_ Not at all. Where should I meet you? ｡^‿^｡ _

 

Junhui walked down the tiny hallway and into his bedroom, chucking his sweatpants and Batman undies into the nearby hamper and wrestling with his stained t-shirt for a moment when it got stuck in his head. He slipped on a pair of jeans and one of his oversized sweat-shirts while dressed, his phone only dinging again once he was by the door and putting on shoes.  

 

_ Penthouse. _

 

…  __

 

“Were you with someone else?” Wonwoo asked Junhui as he cleaned up the cum that had splattered across his chest. Junhui froze, halfway between laying down and sitting back up. 

 

“Of course it’s not really my business,” Wonwoo said without a pause. “You felt looser, so I was just wondering.” Wonwoo paused, but it was only to throw away the tissues and the tied up condom. “You should go to the clinic and get yourself checked out though, just to be safe.” 

 

Junhui didn't know what to feel. Offended that Wonwoo told him to go to the clinic or hurt that he really didn't give a damn that he was sleeping with anyone else besides him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said, turning around to look at him over his shoulder. “That was insensitive to say. I just know that you don't like to use condoms, I only used one today because I didn't know if you had been with anyone else or not.” 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Junhui said. “I should get checked out just in case.” 

 

Wonwoo slid his jean back on and grabbed his wallet off of the bedside table. “I know our insurance isn't the best for assistants,” Wonwoo said as an explanation as he opened up his wallet. He handed Junhui his usual clump of cash, along with a few extra hundred thousand won. 

 

Junhui took the money and looked down at it clutched between his fingers. “It was yesterday when you canceled on me.” He told Wonwoo, though he wasn't sure why he was. Maybe he did just want to keep everything honest between them, or maybe he wanted to make him jealous, he wasn't sure.  

 

Wonwoo hummed in acknowledgment as he grabbed a fresh shirt from his closet. 

 

“And I did it with two different guys,” Shut the fuck up Junhui, why are you telling him that? 

 

Wonwoo paused, but it began and ended so quickly that someone other than Junhui probably wouldn't have noticed it. “Oh?” Wonwoo said, with a laugh. “I guess you ended up finding a nice way to entertain yourself.” Once his shirt was back on he walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Junhui, the goodbye kiss he always gave him once he was redressed and it was time for Junhui to split. “Just be careful kid, okay? That’s why I want you to get checked, I just want you to be healthy, I didn't mean anything else by it.” He said against his lips before kissing him one more time. “Thanks for tonight.”  

 

“You weren't in your office,” Junhui said abruptly, stopping Wonwoo mid step. Junhui didn't continue and get onto his point until Wonwoo turned to look back at him. “The night you canceled, I saw you weren't in your office. I was just wondering…” Junhui trailed off because if Wonwoo didn't care that he was banging other guys, did he even have a right to wonder why Wonwoo had canceled on him? 

 

“Ah, that.” Wonwoo smiled a bit. “I had a dinner meeting, that was what came up.” 

 

“Oh,” Junhui said. They were both silent as Wonwoo stood there and watched as Junhui finally got up from the bed and put his clothes back on. 

 

“What was the meeting about?” Junhui asked Wonwoo as he was walked towards the front door. It wasn't uncommon for Junhui to ask Wonwoo work related questions, it even seemed to be part of their deal because it usually helped Wonwoo relax a bit, get things out of his system. 

 

“It was with the head of the budgeting department. One of the game designers, Xu Minghao is making a new game that should be coming out next year so we had to discuss how much money we wanted to put into advertising for it.” Junhui stiffened at the mention of the game designers name, but Wonwoo, thankfully, didn't notice because he was walking ahead of Junhui and not looking at him. 

“H-how did it go?” Junhui asked him, cursing the small stutter that had slipped out while he sat on the floor by the entryway to put his shoes back on. 

 

“He’s gonna get a pretty good budget,” Wonwoo said, sighing tiredly and leaning against the wall. “It’s a sequel to his debut game that came out last year. It has a lot of fans, so we should make a lot of money off of it. Budgeting didn't wanna hear any of it though, it took me forever to convince him to go with the number I pitched to him.” 

 

Junhui looked up at him from the floor, saw the heavy purple bags under his eyes and the forehead creased with in thought. Junhui got up and reached out, smoothing out the self-made wrinkles until he stopped frowning so deeply and looked at Junhui. 

 

“Sorry,” Junhui said, taking away his hand. He wanted to say that he hated seeing Wonwoo so stressed out.

 

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo said, raising a hand to stifle a sudden yawn.

 

Junhui smiled a little. “Okay, I’m gonna leave so you can get some sleep.”  

 

“I’m not going to sleep,” Wonwoo said. “I have a lot more things to do over the weekend.”

 

Junhui wanted to protest. He wanted to lecture Wonwoo and tell him to take care of himself and get enough sleep, but that wasn't really his place now was it? He was just Wonwoo’s stress reliever. 

 

“Make sure you get some sleep in before work on Monday,” Junhui said, eyes on his shoes. He opened the front door and slipped out of it with a soft goodbye to Wonwoo. 

 

… 

 

Junhui was running late and Jeonghan was blowing up his phone. Junhui took the subway to and from work, and it wasn't his fault there had been a delay, okay? He had only answered his boss three times and told him what was going on, so instead of answering anymore, he ran up to the street as fast as he could and walked amongst the people as fast as he could. Once he was on the block that his work was on, he decided to go thru the first floor of the parking garage and enter through one of the side entrances to take one the east elevators since they were closer to his office than the many ones anyway. The doors were closing as he approached them, but he rushed forward to press the up button to make them open again. 

  
  


Junhui had to stifle a scream when the elevator doors opened. Wonwoo was standing to the right, glasses perched on the tip of his shoes, hair combed back, his button up off by one button. Xu Minghao stood to the left, one hand dug far into the pocket of his jeans and the other holding his phone which he was scrolling through. And Kim Mingyu stood in the center of them, hands behind him and holding onto the railing that went all around the elevator, as relaxed as if this was his own home and his hair and makeup perfectly done, shirt collar large enough that Junhui could see his collarbones and red jacket pulled over it that emphasised his wide shoulders. 

 

Part of Junhui was screaming at himself to turn right around and run away as fast as he could, but the sensible part of him argued that that would only make him look ridiculous and suspicious. He stood there and stared at them for so long that the doors started closing again, only to reopen again when Wonwoo stuck one of his arms out to stop them. Junhui let out an embarrassed laugh, mumbled an apology and got onto the elevator, head lowered and eyes on his dirty Adidas. 

 

He felt three gazes burning into his skin and felt slightly nauseous. One of them was more insistent on getting his attention though if the small brush of his right side was anything to go by. Junhui turned his head slightly to see Minghao wearing an extremely annoying and frustratingly attractive smirk on his face, his eyes flickering between Junhui and then to Mingyu and then to Wonwoo and back again until he saw Junhui’s nervous swallow and the heat rising in his cheeks. 

 

“So,” Minghao began loudly, gaining the attention of the other two men squished into the elevator with them, and then he leaned over to whisper in Junhui’s ear. “I'm guessing these are the other two guys? Or am I just making you nervous, baby?” 

 

Both. Very much both. 

 

The doors opened on Junhui’s floor even though he didn't remember pushing any button when he got in and he ran out of the elevator as fast as he could, the only intelligible thing out of the bumble of words he tried to get out before he left being “My boss.” 

 

Mingyu looked back and forth between the two men on either side of him before he followed Junhui out of the elevator. 

 

Wonwoo looked from the closing elevator doors to Xu Minghao, who stood across from him but had turned his body to face him. The two of them didn't say anything, neither of them had too. They both understood right then. 

 

_ So the boss is one of the guys who blew Jun off.  _

 

_ Isn't he supposed to be working on his game? What is he doing messing around with Junnie? _

 

The doors slid open on the seventh floor and the two of them stared each other down for another second before they shared a nod and went their separate ways. 

 

…

 

“Junhui, for my own and also I guess your sake, can you please stop whatever it is you're doing,” Jeonghan asked him during their five-minute break. 

 

Kim Mingyu had returned from the depths of hell to model some more for the company and of course, Jeonghan was the photographer, because Jeonghan always got to work with the people or got the projects that he wanted. If Junhui didn't know any better, he would think his boss was banging one of the higher ups instead of him. 

 

“What am I doing?” Junhui asked him. 

 

“You’re making everyone in the room feel extremely awkward with the look you’re giving Mingyu,” Jeonghan said as he switched one of his lenses for another one. 

 

“What looks?” Junhui asked. 

 

“Glaring at him, just like you are right now.” 

 

Mingyu was off in a corner getting his makeup retouched while Jeonghan was saying this and Junhui was, yes, currently glaring at the model. 

 

“What did he do to you?” Jeonghan asked. “Do I need to fire him?” 

 

“What firing do you get to do?” 

 

“Um, I could fire you,” Jeonghan said in amusement when he saw the suddenly terrified look on his assistant's face. “Of course I won't though, I’m just saying,” When he saw that the nervous expression was still present on his underling's face, Jeonghan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair before caressing it. “Don't worry, kid. You’re clumsy as shit and you’re always third wheeling when I’m trying to flirt with Seungcheol, but you’re the most reliable assistant I’ve ever had.” 

 

“So you  _ are  _ trying to flirt with him?” Junhui asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“Obviously. He’s adorable.” Jeonghan said, not seeming the slightest bit embarrassed at having admitted such a thing. “Now moving on from me, seriously, what is up with you and Mingyu?”

 

Junhui hesitated. “Really...there’s nothing, hyung.”

 

“I can tell you're lying but I accept your right to lie to your boss,” Jeonghan said, reaching out his coffee that Junhui was holding for him. Jeonghan then called everyone back to the set and handed Junhui back his coffee to hold for him until he summoned him over again for another sip. 

 

Junhui could have been imagining it because this was Jeonghan after all, but he thought his boss was being a little harsher and demanding throughout the rest of the shoot. 

  
  


…

 

Kim Mingyu was brave, Junhui would give him that. Too bad that Junhui was not. When Mingyu tried to approach him after the shoot, Junhui gave a startled squeal that everyone in a two miles radius could have heard and then scampered away as fast as he could before Mingyu could even get a word in. 

 

Junhui huddled himself into his office to do some reviewing all by himself while Jeonghan went upstairs to ~~torture and flirt~~ get some work done with Seungcheol. He was into his work and had his headphones on, occasionally taking a bite of his sad lunch, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when his door opened and Mingyu walked in looking like he was the real CEO of the whole place. 

 

“Junhui,” He began while Junhui struggled to take off his headphones. “I think we need to talk.” 

 

Junhui moved his bowl of instant ramen to the corner of the table and tried to look like he wasn't completely unsettled. 

 

“What is there to talk about?” Junhui asked, as coolly as he could. 

 

“So,” Mingyu said, looking adorably awkward all of a sudden. “Um, guessing by your reaction and all of the glaring, I think I left you with the wrong impression last time.” 

 

“I think you left the exact impression that you wanted to leave,” Junhui said, that being the best comeback that he could come up with his churning mind and anxious stutter that was threatening to come out. 

 

“No, I really didn't,” Mingyu said, taking a seat on the stool across Junhui’s small desk. “I realize that I didn't explain anything and kinda just left you, which was really shitty of me to do, and I’m sorry.” 

 

Junhui had a horrible habit of forgiving people too easily, of giving them too many chances. But this wasn't really too many chances, right? This would just be Mingyu’s second chance, so Junhui guessed he could hear him out. This time. 

 

“Well,” Junhui began, heart fluttering at the hopeful look Mingyu gave him. “I guess you can try to explain yourself. If you insist.” 

 

Mingyu didn't waste any time and got right to it. “I was running really late, I completely forgot that I was supposed to go to a meeting after I was done here because I got caught up in you. And then when I checked my phone I saw how late it was and I had like five messages from my manager and with him, that's pretty much a death sentence.” Mingyu paused a moment and made eye contact. “I really do like you a lot, and I wanted to get your number.” 

 

“What about the money?” Junhui asked him. 

 

“Oh...that,” Mingyu gave him a guilty smile. “I guess that didn't make you feel really good.”

 

“Not without an explanation it doesn't.” Junhui snapped.  “Did you really think I was so easy that I-”

 

“No, no, no,” Mingyu said frantically. “I mean, it's your body and you can do whatever you want with it. It was just...your shoes.”

 

“What about my shoes?” Junhui asked. He was pretty sure he had been wearing the black and white converse he had owned since his sophomore year of college when he and Mingyu had hooked up. They were beaten up, just like most of Junhui’s things, but he did his best to take care of them and he didn't think they were  _ that  _ bad. They were one of the pairs in better condition that Junhui owned. 

 

“They’re old, aren't they? I wanted to give you money to buy new ones.” Mingyu said and then he flailed frantically. “I mean-”

 

“It’s fine,” Junhui said. “I mean, I already have two other guys who give me money for stuff.” Minghao had only given him money once, did he count? Shit, he was so stupid, why did he say that?

 

Mingyu, surprisingly, did not look all that bothered. “That's good,” Was what Mingyu eventually said after seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. 

 

“Good?” Junhui repeated. 

 

“I think you deserve to get pretty things and live comfortably.” 

 

“Most of it goes to my student loans.” Junhui offered with a laugh and because he was himself, he flew both of his arms out awkwardly-and sent his phone flying from its place on top of a stack of photos down into his bowl of ramen. Junhui shrieked and didn't hesitate to grab it right out of his lunch, getting up and trying to salvage it with a roll of paper towels that stood in the corner of his office. 

 

“It’s broken, oh my god, it’s so fucking dead.” Junhui whimpered to himself. 

 

“Baby, were you really still using a flip phone?” 

 

“My parents gave it to me when I left for college,” Junhui said, cradling his phone to his chest. “And it’s not like there was anything ever wrong with it so…” Another saddened noise left him as he tried to turn his phone on. 

 

“Jun-ah, it’s dead,” Mingyu said. “You’re gonna have to get a new one.” 

 

“But I can't-”

 

“It wasn't a suggestion,” Mingyu said, gently taking the phone from his thin fingers. “Come with me.” 

 

…

  
  


Two hours later, after Mingyu talked him into getting the rose gold version that he had secretly actually wanted and Mingyu had added Junhui’s new bill to his own, they walked out of the store together. 

 

“Mingyu-shi-”

 

“Hyung.” Mingyu corrected as he pushed the crosswalk button. 

 

“Mingyu-hyung,” Junhui started again. “I’m not sure if I...do you really want too...I mean..” Junhui looked up at Mingyu, having trouble with getting out the words that he wanted to. 

 

Mingyu looked patiently down at him. “I told you,” He said. “I want to see you more often, and you deserve to have nice things.” Junhui honestly wasn't sure what he had done to make Mingyu think that, but he didn't protest, mostly because he wasn't sure how too. 

 

Mingyu told him he didn't have to do anything for him in return, but that didn't stop Junhui from riding him in the back of his car in the back of the parking garage. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was about nine pm when Junhui went through his kitchen cabinets and found an old mason jar of cookie ingredients that was from last Christmas. Seungcheol made over 100 of them and brought them to the office as gifts, and encouraged anyone and everyone who passed by his office to take one. It just so happened that a newly hired Junhui had been pulled into the office by his boss on that particular day and while Jeonghan took five of them, Seungcheol ignored him completely and gave Junhui one while beaming, welcoming him to the company and suggesting that honey was a great alternative sweetener to cookie mix instead of vanilla extract, like it said on the small recipe tied with multi colored ribbon around the jar lid. Junhui had put it in his cabinet, intending on cooking them over his small break, but accidentally forgetting all about them.

 

It was a Sunday night and he had a craving for chocolate, so he dumped the ingredients into a bowl, having to grab a wooden spoon to scrape out all of the flour, and added the butter and egg. Junhui actually didn't remember the last time he had boughten eggs, but they were in the coldest part of the fridge and it probably wasn't  _ that  _ long ago, so he cracked it and mixed it in until he got creamy, beautiful, absolutely perfect chocolate chip cookie dough. Junhui’s department didn't have an oven to actually cook them with, which wasn't a problem for him, and he sat on his couch, a glass bowl of cookie dough in his lap, and returned to watching videos on his new phone. 

 

Mingyu had, somehow,  been able to make it so that he had the same number, and he was one of the few people in the world besides ancient grandmas who still kept an address book, so he just put everyone's names and numbers back into his new phone when he got home with it. Junhui was halfway through the bowl of dough when his phone vibrated and a text notification popped up on top of his screen. 

 

He paused the video when he saw it was Wonwoo and opened the message. 

 

_ Jun-ah, are you busy right now?  _

 

Junhui, who was sitting on his couch in his underwear and oversized purple cat t-shirt and eating cookie dough, texted back, 

 

_ I’m just finishing some work. How was your meeting?  _

 

Wonwoo texted back surprisingly quickly. 

 

_ It was a meeting. And it happened.  _

 

Junhui didn't have to stifle his laughter in his own house, so he laughed and was going to reply, only to be beaten to it by Wonwoo. 

 

_ I know it's late, but can you come over? _

Junhui didn't even stop to think about it, not caring that he had work in the morning, that they both did. All he thought about was how strung tight Wonwoo must have been working all weekend and how he wanted him to take out all that stress on him. 

 

_ Of course. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.  _

 

Junhui then took the quickest shower of his life before he forced his wet legs into skin tight jeans and a clean shirt, eyeing the pile of growing laundry in his hallway warily. The only clean socks he could find were pink and covered in kitten faces, so he picked through his closet for his gray Keds that were originally once white and wore them without socks. 

 

Junhui showed up to Wonwoo’s twenty minutes later, just as he had promised. Wonwoo opened the door, shirt untucked from his gray trousers and the first few buttons undone, hair messy and collar bones out for Junhui’s eyes to devour. Without a word, Wonwoo took him by the hand and the two of them made their way to Wonwoo’s bedroom. 

 

And that's when things started going wrong. 

 

Junhui felt his stomach cramp up, just for the briefest of moments. As Wonwoo pushed him down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, he felt his stomach start to swirl. When Wonwoo started kissing his neck, one of his fingers slipping underneath Junhui’s shirts to tweak and pinch his nipples, he felt the first trickle of nausea play at the back of his throat, his stomach cramping up again. Wonwoo took off his own pants and then took off Junhui's. Junhui ignored his uneasy stomach and kissed Wonwoo roughly on the mouth, his hands digging into his hair, pulling it sharply at the roots, making Wonwoo moan loudly into his mouth. Wonwoo pulled Junhui’s shirt over his head and threw it down onto the floor, rubbing their underwear clothed cocks against each other, both of them rolling their hips up or down for friction. It almost made Junhui forget about his stomach. Until Wonwoo had finally had enough and pulled away from his mouth, taking Junhui and flipping him over so he was on his knees, ass perched high in the air as Wonwoo grabbed the hem of his underwear to drag it down. 

 

And then, so suddenly Junhui didn't even realize what had happened until it was over, he was leaning over the bed and throwing up all over Wonwoo’s pristine black bamboo flooring. Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Junhui jerked forward and did it  _ again  _ and once it was over he had even gotten quieter, nothing but the sounds of the city being heard. Junhui’s heart clenched with fear and while trying to wipe his mouth he also turned to Wonwoo, 

 

“I’m so sor-” 

 

Wonwoo’s eyes were wide and concerned. “Are you okay?” Out of the corner of his eye, Junhui saw that some of his sick had splattered all over the bedding and he was horrified. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” He said instead of answering. “Seungcheol hyung gave me this cookie mix and I made it and I don't have an oven and I was eating the dough and I’m so s-” 

 

“Don't worry about that,” Wonwoo said, getting off of the bed on the safe side. He grabbed Junhui and gently picked him up from off the bed. “Let's get you cleaned up.” Junhui went through the motions, shocked into silence. Wonwoo took him to the bathroom and ran him a bath, filling it up with bath salts and bubble bath, and once it was done, he helped Junhui inside of it and told him to clean himself up a bit. He disappeared only to come back a moment later with a bottle of water and a bottle of stomach medicine, gently setting one of the pills onto Junhui’s tongue for him because his hands were wet, and watching over him when he took the water to wash it down. 

 

“Relax for a little bit,” Wonwoo told him, forehead creased and concern flickering in his eyes. He put on the water jets before he left the bathroom. 

 

Junhui cleaned his body with the soap Wonwoo had left on the side of the tube and realized how much it smelled like him, realizing it must have been his. It was something thousand of people probably also used, but the smell was so gentle and comforting to Wonwoo, he covered himself in its foams three times before he eventually decided to get out of the bath, wondering what was going to happen now. It took him about five minutes to figure out how to turn off the jets and release the stopper, but once he did he stepped of the tub onto the soft mat and wrapped himself in the towel Wonwoo had left for him on the sink counter. 

 

He stepped back into the bedroom hesitantly, only to find that Wonwoo had cleaned the floor and was putting on fresh bedding, humming to himself. He was wearing pajamas now and Junhui’s stomach dropped when he realized he must have put him off and now he was going to send him off for killing the mood with his dumb stomach. 

‘

“Are you feeling better?” Wonwoo said when he saw them, putting down the new duvet. He came to Junhui and put a hand on his head, and then cupped his cheek. 

 

“I’m fine,” Junhui said. “Like I said, it was just the bad cookie dough.” Wonwoo handed him fresh clothes to change into, and Junhui let the towel drop to the floor and put them on. 

 

“You should go to bed and rest,” Wonwoo said softly. Junhui sighed sadly, this was when Wonwoo was going to gently push him out of the door. 

 

Instead, he received a shock. Wonwoo put him in bed and threw the duvet over him. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Wonwoo told him. “Your apartment is so far away, and you’re sick, so stay the night.”

 

Wonwoo had never said anything to him about spending the night before, so Junhui agreed without protest and laid down under his watching eyes. He expected Wonwoo to go into his laptop and work, but he didn't. He turned the lights off, closed the bedroom door and crawled into bed behind Junhui. He didn't spoon or curl up against him, but Junhui felt his hand brush the back of his hair, heard his gentle breath, and fell asleep to that sound even though his heart was beating so wildly he didn't even think it would have been possible. 

 

…

 

In the morning, the bed was empty, not that Junhui was very surprised. Wonwoo went into work as early as everyone else did, and it was already fifteen minutes later then when Junhui usually got up for the day. A part of Junhui wanted to lay in Wonwoo’s bed forever, but the other side of him panicked and told him to get up and out of the man’s bed right then, because it was creepy to just lay there when he had already wakened up. 

 

So he got up and walked out of the bedroom, hearing the sound of the TV playing in the distance. He found Wonwoo in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee and already checking his emails on his tablet. He stood quietly in the doorway for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, before Wonwoo looked up and gave him a tiny smile. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asked. 

 

Junhui didn't even know how it was possible, but his voice was even deeper than it normally was. 

 

“I’m fine now,” Junhui said and Wonwoo nodded. Junhui clasped his hands together on top of his abdomen and looked down at the gray tiles for a moment before peeking up at him, heart hammering. “Thanks for letting me spend the night.” He whispered, flinching at how pathetic he sounded and hoping Wonwoo hadn't heard. 

 

“Y-you’re welcome,” Junhui wondered why Wonwoo had stuttered and worried that he had made him feel awkward, but his thoughts were cut short when Wonwoo handed him coffee in a blue mug with tiny whales printed all around it. Junhui looked at it and nearly cooed, never having expected for Wonwoo to ever own something so adorable. 

 

“Cute,” Junhui said to himself and Wonwoo seemed to smile at his tablet, or maybe Junhui was just imagining it. The two of them stood there in the kitchen together, silent and a little awkward but not entirely unenjoyable. It was actually something Junhui had thought about before, him spending the night and the two of them having breakfast together the next morning. Sure, their breakfast was just poorly made coffee in cutesy mugs a half hour before they were supposed to be in the office and the romantic feelings were assumingly one sided, but Junhui didn't mind it. He was just happy for the moment, to be there with Wonwoo. 

 

Wonwoo eventually looked up from his emails and said to him, “Work starts soon, I’ll give you some clothes to wear.” Junhui figured that his clothes from last night were still dirtied somewhere on the floor and thought that he would have to somehow preserve them until he got back to the apartment that night to wash them. 

 

But after Junhui dressed in the clothes Wonwoo lent him and the two of them walked to the door, Wonwoo saying he was going to drive them both to work, Wonwoo also handed him a bag with his clothes washed, folded and sitting at the bottom of it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie 
> 
> Imma start posting little updates and notes about fice on twitter so follow maybe if u wanna see them


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the others but booiiii is it spiccyyyy 
> 
> I updated the tags, please take note of all of them before reading

“Junhui,” Jeonghan snapped loudly, making him look up from his phone where he was texting Mingyu. Jeonghan watched with an unimpressed expression as Junhui flew ungracefully out from behind his desk, getting up and hurrying over to his boss quickly, shoving his phone in his back pocket. 

 

“Yes, hyung?” Junhui said with an apologetic smile.

 

“I need you to run an errand,” Jeonghan said, mercifully not mentioning how he had been texting for quite a long time while he was on the clock. “Minghao needs the new stack of Mingyu’s shots, bring them to him for me.” Jeonghan handed him the folder of readied photos, filled with photos of Mingyu from his second shoot with them. 

 

“I’m going out for lunch with Seungcheol,” Jeonghan told him. “When you’re done with that you can eat too.” 

 

Junhui nodded in understanding and hurried towards the elevator as his stomach rumbled and made its needs known. When the doors opened up to the seventh floor, it was only to see Wonwoo and Jisoo standing there, Wonwoo with his hands in his sweater and Jisoo holding his tablet next to him, taking some notes as they discussed something. 

 

Junhui stood there frozen. Something ugly made itself known in his chest when he saw how close to each other they were standing. It took them a moment for notice that the elevator to arive and that Junhui was in there, but when they did Junhui took note of how Wonwoo’s eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“J-” Wonwoo began.

 

“Hello, Director,” Junhui said, pointedly not looking at him. “I’m running an errand for Jeonghan hyung. The both of you, have a good afternoon.” And then he walked straight past them, trying to ignore the slight prickle at the corner of his eyes. 

 

But before Junhui could even think about his own feelings and make himself upset, he walked into something...surprising. The floor was nearly empty because it was around the time of everyone's lunch break, Junhui expected the front desk to be empty as well. 

 

But it wasn't, the moment he took the corner after the elevator, he saw Hansol at his desk like always. And Boo Seungkwan. 

 

Boo Seungkwan, head of the Budgeting Department and who had no reason to be on this floor, was leaning against the desk and running a hand through Hansol’s dark hair, saying something into his ear, caressing his cheek with his other hand. 

 

Hansol’s eyes were closed, but then they flickered open and widened in alarm when he saw Junhui standing like a deer in headlights in the hallway. In a rush, Hansol shoved Seungkwan away from him and cleared his throat loudly,

 

“Thank you so much for the files,” Hansol said, very loudly. “I’ll make sure to give them to the Director when he comes back from his lunch.” 

 

Seungkwan didn't look at all alarmed or bothered by Junhui’s presence. If anything, he was simply annoyed and clicked his tongue before sporting a bright, fake smile. “Thank you, Hansol-ah.” Seungkwan said, at least playing his point. “I’ll be on my way now.” He straightened out his royal blue tie, adjusted his dyed blonde hair, and took his time in leaving. 

 

It’s not what you think it is, Junhui told himself. No, even better, you saw absolutely nothing. 

 

Once he was gone, Hansol and Junhui looked at each other. 

 

“It wasn't...what it looked like,” Hansol said, sounding extremely unconvincing. 

 

“I didn't see anything,” Junhui blurted out at the same time. 

 

The two of them looked at each other, both of them anxious looking before Hansol let out an awkward, uncomfortable laugh. 

 

“Anyways, I’m going to lunch.”

 

“I’m bringing these to Minghao.” 

 

They both scurried in their directions. Junhui all but ran down the hallway and into Minghao’s office, not even thinking before he knocked. Thankfully, Minghao was doing nothing but sitting at his desk, large purple headphones covering his ears. Still, he heard Junhui and lowered them around his neck, looking up from his laptop.

 

“Junhui,” he said, with a smile. “Personal or business?” 

 

Both, a part of him said. 

 

“Business, I guess,” Junhui said. “Jeonghan hyung sent me to give these to you.” Minghao held out a hand and Junhui gave them to him. He stood and watched as Minghao opened the folder and flipped through them, letting out a pleased hum.

 

“All of you did great work,” Minghao said. “Make sure to give Jeonghan and everyone my thanks.”

 

“I will,” Junhui assured him, something twisting and turning in his stomach. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still concerning over Wonwoo, but his attention was on Minghao now, and how good he looked with his top buttons undid like that. 

 

“Now,” Minghao said, setting the folder aside. “Do you have any lunch plans?”

 

“N-no,” Junhui said. “I wasn't...I was just gonna make myself some ramen and eat in my office.” As soon as he said it, he realized his pathetic it and he sounded and blushed slightly. 

 

Minghao took his headphones off from his neck and set them down on the desk. “Well, I’m starving and I don't think ramen is gonna do it for me today,” Minghao told him. “Eat with me?”

 

“S-sure.” Junhui said. 

 

Minghao ordered dumplings and soups, and the two of them gorged themselves on it in silence until every container was empty and Junhui got up to throw everything away. 

 

When the food had come, Junhui had attempted to pay, but Minghao had hip checked him gently out of the way and handed over his card instead. 

 

Minghao had bought him one of the better meals he had had in awhile, and even though he hadn't said anything about it, Junhui wanted to do something for him. Minghao opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Junhui dropped to his knees by his desk and Minghao gave him a curious look before a smirk curled his lips and he turned in his chair so Junhui had free access to his lap. 

 

“If it's just because I bought you lunch,” Minghao said, hand on top of Junhui’s head as he nuzzled the zipper of his pants. “Then don't do it, I bought you food because I wanted to.” 

 

“It’s not,” Junhui said, holding his gaze as he undid Minghao’s button. “You just look really good today,” Junhui admitted in a shy whisper. 

 

Minghao leaned back in his chair, head tilted back, and let himself moan as Junhui wrapped his hand around his cock and took his head into his mouth. Minghao still had a hand in his hair, his fingers clenched around the dark strands as he guided Junhui’s mouth up and down on his shaft as he wanted. Junhui relaxed his throat, made sure not to move his jaw, and let Minghao lead him. 

 

Junhui could hear people coming back from lunch, but Minghao’s office was dark and he was hidden behind the desk and Minghao was hot and heavy against his tongue and Junhui wanted to taste him fully. 

 

When Minghao’s movements became jerky and desperate, Junhui took control, setting his hands on Minghao’s thin hips and using his hold as leverage as he dragged his mouth up and down on Minghao’s cock. Minghao jerked and moaned when Junhui pulled off of him, licking the slit of his cock, kissing his head, before taking it the very tip back in and sucking on his hot skin, rolling his tongue around his flesh quickly and mercilessly. 

 

“Fuck,” Minghao groaned. “Fuck, Junhui, baby, Jun-ah.”

 

Junhui let out an involuntary whimper and Minghao let out a gasp through his moans. “Baby,” Minghao said desperately. “Baby boy, your mouth feels so fucking good.” Junhui whined loudly.

 

“You like it when I call you that?” Minghao said, looking down at him for the first time. “Do you, baby boy?” Junhui’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, but he nodded the best he could while keeping his mouth wrapped around Minghao’s cock head. 

 

“Like sucking Daddy’s cock and having him tell you how good you are?” Minghao kept on mercilessly. Minhao was the one getting his cock sucked, being the one pleasured, but Junhui felt like he was going to come in his pants right then and there, just from a few words. 

 

“Make Daddy come,” Minghao said. “Let him fill up that pretty mouth of yours, and hold it until I tell you what to do.” 

 

Junhui let out a muffled cry and started sucking Minghao with a new goal, doing everything he could, pulling out his best tricks, everything that he knew, letting Minghao’s cock slide down his throat and bringing it back out to his lips as quickly as he could while working his tongue around his length at the same time. 

 

“That's my baby,” Minghao purred right before he came. Minghao gasped and bucked his hips up when he came, cock hitting the back of Junhui’s throat as he filled his mouth up. 

 

Junhui did as Minghao told him, letting it sit hot and sour in his mouth, trickles of it falling down his throat. Once Minghao had recovered a bit and looked down to see Junhui sitting there with his cheeks filled. 

 

“Good boy,” Minghao cooed at him and Junhui preened underneath the praise. Minghao stuck his thumb in his mouth and then gently tugged it out, bringing a strand of his come out, letting it fall and trinkle down Junhui’s chin. He did a few more times, sometimes wiping it off against Junhui’s cheeks, other times letting it drizzle down his neck and collect on his lips. 

 

“Swallow it,” Minghao said and Junhui did as he was told, letting out soft pants. 

 

“You’re so messy, Junnie,” Minghao said. “Why don't you clean yourself up?” 

 

Still not speaking a word, Junhui did his best to lick up and eat everything he could, Minghao leaning forward and licking up the streaks on his neck before kissing Junhui, letting anything he had collected dribble from his tongue onto Junhui’s willing one. Junhui whimpered and moaned every time, greedy for anything Minghao gave him. 

 

Once it was all done with, Minghao put himself back in his pants and then helped Junhui crawl up into his lap. 

 

“Was that too much?” Minghao asked, letting Junhui nuzzle into his neck and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Minghao wrapped his arms around Junhui’s waist in turn and laid his head on top of his.

 

“I would have told you if it was,” Junhui said. He was quiet for a moment, “I really liked that,” he admitted, closing his eyes as his cheeks heated up violently. 

 

“Good,” Minghao said, stroking his hair. “But we should probably come up with a safeword and another kind of signal as well, I mean, if we continued doing this.”

 

“I want to.” Junhui breathed. 

 

Minghao let out a pleased hum. “What word should we use then?” Minghao asked. Junhui didn't want to use the same word he and Wonwoo used, he wanted it to be personal, something just between him and Minghao, something just for them. 

 

“Calico.” 

 

“As in a calico cat?” Minghao asked. 

 

“Yes,” Junhui said. 

 

“Do you like cats, baby?” Minghao asked him.

 

“I love them,” Junhui said fondly.

 

“That's cute,” Minghao mumbled, kissing his forehead. “Do you have one?”

 

“I have one back home in Shenzhen,” Junhui told him. “But not one here, I wish I had one though.” Minghao noted that in the back of his mind and nodded his head. 

 

Once more and more people came back and the hallway became noisy again, Junhui eventually crawled out of Minghao’s lap and prepared to go back to work. 

 

“Wait a second,” Minghao told him.

 

Minghao got out his wallet and handed him a few hundred thousand won bills. 

 

“Minghao-” Junhui protested.

 

“Shh,” Minghao said. “I want you to have it, so you don't have to eat ramen every day.” 

 

“I like ramen,” Junhui said weakly. 

 

“Don't we all?” Minghao said. And then he looked up at Junhui. “But I want my baby to eat well.” It made Junhui flush and accept the money. 

 

“One more thing,” Minghao said. “Can I have your number?”

 

The two of them exchanged numbers, and then, cupping his face, Minghao set him off with a gentle kiss and a promise to text him.

 

On his way back down, blissed out and a smile on his way, Junhui ran into a returning Wonwoo and Jisoo.

 

“Been up here all this time, Junhui?” Jisoo asked him.

 

“Minghao hyung treated me,” Junhui told them both, giving them both a smile and his thoughts from earlier no longer present. Though, he still found himself not looking quite exactly at Wonwoo. “I have to get back to work now, have a good day, Jisoo hyung, Director.”

 

Wonwoo watched him skip away with a frown on his face.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was literally fanning myself while writing this i cant believe im posting this fshfshdfh
> 
> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added some tags 
> 
> yall seemed to miss mingyu so i brought him back for the better part of this chapter

_ I just got home, do you want to meet up tonight? _

 

Junhui had been laying in bed and getting ready to enter an early sleep when his phone lit up with the newly delivered text.  Junhui’s sleep eyes flew open and he sat up, unlocking his phone and opening Mingyu’s awaiting message, 

 

Mingyu had been away for the last week, taking shots for a company in Japan, and the two of them had only been able to communicate through scattered texting throughout the day. Mingyu often went away for work, and the few times they had been able to meet up were when Mingyu was doing work for Junhui’s company. 

 

_ Yes hyung~  _

 

Junhui replied prettily, the way he knew Mingyu would like him to.

 

_ What a bad boy,  _ Mingyu’s answering text came quickly.  _ Hyung will have to punish you for teasing him. I’ll send you my address.  _

 

Junhui had never been over to Mingyu’s or Minghao’s places before, and he hadn't been to Wonwoo’s in a while either.  So excitement and anxiety tangled together in his gut on the whole way over to Mingyu’s, which ended up being just a few blocks over from Wonwoo’s place. It wasn't as high up as Wonwoo’s place, but it was high up enough that it took some time for Junhui to reach his floor. 

 

When Mingyu opened the door he immediately grabbed Junhui by the hips and dragged him into a gentle kiss. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Mingyu asked him once he shut the door, now holding him around the waist. “I can make you something.” 

 

Junhui was slightly hungry, but remembering what had happened the last time he was with Wonwoo, he decided against it. Though, a part of him really did want to see Mingyu cook. 

 

“I’m fine,” Junhui told him and Mingyu hummed, kissing the top of his head before releasing him. 

 

“I’ll get us some water then,” Mingyu said, stepping back. “You can go in the living room,” Mingyu went somewhere, probably the kitchen, and left Junhui to find his way through the apartment. 

 

It was warm and it smelled good like Mingyu had been burning sweet essence somewhere, the walls were all painted a light beige and all the flooring was done with the same dark hardwood. Junhui found the dark and cool living room with its cold leather couch, outrageous tv screen, and sheepskin carpet covering part of the floor as a rug. The coffee table had caramel scented candles lit on top of it and the curtains had been shut, dots of the city lights shining through here and there. Junhui took a seat and a few moments later, Mingyu appeared, carrying a tray of ice water, hot peppermint tea, and snacks. He set down on the table, in front of the candles, and sat down next to Junhui, giving him a single smile before he wrapped his arm around him and put the movie he had been watching back on. 

 

To say Junhui is surprised would an understatement. Going by Mingyu’s texts, Junhui had an idea about what he was going over for, and this was very much not it. 

 

It wasn't that he didn't like sitting there with Mingyu, the model's arm wrapped tight and heavy around his shoulders, it just that it wasn't what he had been expecting. Mingyu watched a movie that Junhui thought was new but that he didn't remember seeing advertisement’s before, and occasionally, Mingyu would glance at him and coax him into eating a strawberry or taking a drink of water, before he would give him one more smile and turn back to his movie, fingers tapping against Junhui’s shoulder along to the beat of the background music.

 

Junhui had a feeling that this atmosphere wouldn't last long, going by the looks Mingyu kept giving him and the sighs that left his mouth every few minutes. Junhui didn't have to wait very long, twenty minutes in, Mingyu grabbed the remote and paused the movie, before turning to look at Junhui. 

 

“Jun-ah,” Mingyu started and Junhui was quick to give him all his attention. “Do you think it's fair for you to be distracting me right now? I’ve been working all week and I want to watch my movie, but you’re distracting me, is that fair?” 

 

Junhui shook his head. 

 

“Then why are you doing it?” Mingyu asked him, but before Junhui could reply, Mingyu continued. “First you tease me, and now you distract me, what should I do with you, Junnie?” Mingyu gave him a look that said he was expecting an answer. 

 

“I d-don't know,” Junhui said, stuttering because of how turned on he was by the authority in Mingyu’s voice. 

 

Mingyu didn't look pleased. “Is that so?” he asked. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to think of your punishment myself.” 

 

It was when Junhui was tossed over Mingyu’s lap with his underwear pulled around his knees, that Mingyu paused to ask him, “Is this okay, Jun?” while stroking his naked back. 

 

“Y-yes.” Junhui answered quickly, cock twitching against Mingyu’s clothed thigh. Mingyu turned his hand down hard on his ass when he felt the movement and Junhui cried out, body tensing and then relaxing all in quick succession.  

 

“Daddy,” Junhui choked out, after having his ass painted a stark red by a flurry of smacks and hits, and Mingyu stilled underneath him. 

 

Before Junhui could have a single panicked though, Mingyu spanked him again and grabbed him by the hair, nails digging into his scalp while he groaned out deeply. ”Fuck, that's so hot, baby.” 

 

Junhui whined pitifully against the padding of the couch, pushing his ass up into Mingyu’s hand. 

 

“What should I do with you?” Mingyu asked, sighing as if Junhui was inconveniencing him. 

 

“Whatever you want,” Junhui said, eyes shut and nearly drooling. 

 

Mingyu paused and looked down at Junhui. “Are you okay, baby?”

 

“Yes,” Junhui insisted in a whine. 

 

Mingyu hummed and ran a hand over Junhui’s ass, making the photographer purr and push back on him again. Mingyu grabbed Junhui around the waist and pulled him up until he was sitting in his lap with his glazed eyes and bitten red lips. 

 

“I think you’ve been punished enough,” Mingyu said, stroking his rumpled hair. “You were such a good boy for me,” making Junhui preen happily under his words. “What do you want, Junnie? Do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

Junhui whimpered and hurried to sit up to get out of his clothes, Mingyu watching with a smirk and adoring eyes as he undid his pants and pulled them down to settle around his lower thighs. Pulling Junhui down to straddle his lap, Mingyu grabbed the lube he had in the cushions and was quick to cover his fingers with it. Junhui hugged his neck and whimpered into his shoulder while he fingered him open, 

 

“Ah, ah, hyung, hyung,” Junhui cried out, with every press of Mingyu’s thick fingers against his prostate. Mingyu decided that he didn't have a preference of what Junhui was to call him and felt pleased either way. 

 

“Do you want it?” Mingyu asked him, hand firm on the back of Junhui’s neck. 

 

“Yes,” Junhui whimpered. “I want it hyung I want it.” 

 

“Want what?” Mingyu teased. 

 

“You’re cock,” Junhui nearly sobbed. “Want it in me, please, please.” 

 

“Want to sit on it?” Mingyu asked. “Want to sit on my cock, pretty boy?” 

 

Junhui replied breathlessly, “Yes, Mingyu hyung, please.”

 

“Do it then,” Mingyu told him. “Lazy, don't make me do all the work.” 

 

Junhui took a few small breaths to settle himself and reached behind him, grabbing Mingyu’s by the base and leading his head until it pressed against his opening. Junhui looked up and made eye contact with his teary eyes with Mingyu, watching as the man moaned and tossed his head back as he slid inside of Junhui’s tight body. 

 

Mingyu held Junhui by the hips, nails digging into his delicate skin as he helped the man bounce up and down on his length, jumbled words of encouragement and praise falling from his lips as he fucked into him. It was the second time Junhui had rode him, and felt just as amazing as it had the first time, maybe even better, with the added way Junhui shamelessly whimpered his name in his ear and how good his cock felt inside of him. 

 

Mingyu hugged Junhui’s waist as his thigh and abdomen muscles tightened up, his orgasm already nearing him. But he wouldn't have that, he wanted Junhui to come before him. 

 

He forced his eyes open and looked down at the beautiful face squished against his shoulder blade, eyes clamped shut and mouth hanging open, the prettiest noises escaping him without a second in between. 

 

“Mingyu,” Junhui cried beautifully, not even knowing the older was watching him. 

 

“Junhui,” Mingyu responded sweetly, making the assistant open his eyes and look up at him, cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red when he saw that Mingyu was watching him. 

 

“You’re so pretty,” Mingyu said, taking note of how Junhui clamped down on him at the praise. “You feel so good, baby, you’re so tight and warm around me, you know how fucking good you make me feel?” 

 

Junhui moaned helplessly in reply. “Ah-ah, hyung, I’m gonna come,” he told Mingyu, before looking at him pleadingly. “Can I hyung, can I come? Please, you feel so good inside me.” 

 

“Go ahead, pretty boy.” Mingyu encouraged him, cupping the back of his neck, rolling his hips up, watching Junhui’s face closely as his body clenched tightly and his mouth fell open again, a cry of Mingyu’s name pulled from his vocal cords. 

 

Mingyu grabbed Junhui’s ass and fucked into him with a few sure thrusts, before he followed after, coming inside, tendrils of his liquids running out and spilling back down his own cock and onto both of their thighs. 

 

“Mingyu,” Junhui crooned sweetly against his skin, and Mingyu couldn't help how badly his heart pounded because of it. 

 

Later, after Junhui was cleaned up and Mingyu walked him to the front door, giving him money for the ride home and a few extra bills as well, before giving him one last kiss and closing the door behind him, Junhui took out his phone and saw he had five texts from Wonwoo.

 

_ Are you busy? _

_ Do you want to come over? _

_ Did you fall asleep early again? _

_ Okay. Fine.  _

_ Goodnight Junhui  _

 

_... _

  
  


Junhui came to work a few minutes late the next morning. His alarm had gone off just as it always did, but he was overtired and had slept ten minutes into it. And once he had noticed what time it was, he had done his best to limp around the apartment as quickly as he could, looking for something clean and decent to wear. 

 

As soon as Junhui arrived, Jeonghan was already waiting for him, looking a little frazzled as he walked around his own desk, tapping away and looking at the clock every few seconds.

 

The moment he saw Junhui, he gestured him forward and pushed something hidden in a manila envelope. 

 

“The Director called already four times this morning,” Jeonghan told him. “I don't know what the hell we did to piss him off, but you better be extra sunny to him and get our asses out of the gutter, because I kind of like this job, okay? And I'm gonna go ahead and assume you do too.” And with that, Jeonghan walked out of his office and barked at one of the interns, who was also coming in late. 

 

Junhui stood in shock for a second, before he hurried over to the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor. The seventh floor was usually a nice place, with a genuinely bright and positive vibe, but there was almost a  visible cloud hanging over everyone when Junhui stepped out of the elevators. Even Hansol, who almost always looked calm and relaxed, looking frazzled and overwhelmed that morning. 

 

“Do you know what happened?” Hansol asked Junhui almost desperately when he walked up to the front desk. 

 

Junhui shook his head, eyes wide. “What's wrong?” he whispered, and just then, someone called his name. He turned to see Jisoo at his desk, manning the desk phone, his cell phone, and two folders, all while trying to get him to come over. 

 

Junhui waved to Hansol halfheartedly, the younger whispering a good luck to him, and walked on over to Jisoo, who looked up at him with a forced smile. As he walked over, he noticed that it was not just Hansol and Jisoo, or Jeonghan or himself, who were being pulled thin, but that down the hallway, Minghao’s door was opened and he was screaming his head at someone on the phone, before he pounded over to the door and slammed it shut, only for the screaming to continue. 

 

“Good morning, Junhui,” Jisoo said as calmly as he was able to in that moment. 

 

“Good morning,” Junhui said. 

 

“Is that the folder The Director has been asking for since the moment he arrived?” Jisoo asked him, smile still on, nodding towards said folder in Junhui’s hands. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.” Jisoo gave him an almost manic look. “Now get the hell in there and give it to him, because I’m about to have an aneurysm if this goes on any longer.” 

 

Junhui turned around so quickly he almost ran into the wall, but he managed to get into Wonwoo’s office fine besides that. 

 

“Director?” Junhui called.  The blinds were shut tightly and the room was darker than he expected, but Wonwoo was sitting at his desk, laptop closed, everything put neatly away into his place, the man himself not showing any sign of stress or agitation. 

 

Wonwoo looked up at him and said flatly. “Close the door, Junhui.” 

 

Junhui closed the door behind him, also locking it without having to be told. In the back of his mind, he wondered what had the director so tensed that it was affecting everyone, he didn't even consider the possibility that he could be the cause of it. 

 

When he turned back around, it was only to find Wonwoo looming over him, and he wasn't even able to get a word in before Wonwoo grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall, his mouth taking Junhui’s lips demandingly. Junhui went limp and allowed Wonwoo to raise and lock his wrists against the door over him, to let the man slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him as hard as he wanted to. 

 

Wonwoo pulled away and Junhui looked up at him, waiting and slightly confused. The folder had spilled out across the floor, but Wonwoo didn't say anything about it or even spare it a single glance. 

 

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo said, looking down at him with dark, serious eyes. “You’ve made me very impatient, do you know that?” 

 

Ah, so there was no folder Wonwoo wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some pretty heavy tag updates so pls take note of them before reading!!

Junhui’s moans were muffled by the homemade gag wrapped around his mouth, Wonwoo’s tie tied into a pretty knot at the back of his head, the light blue contrasting prettily with his fluffy black locks. Wonwoo tugged on the knot, making Junhui raise his head as he was scooted further up the desk, his legs splayed out behind him, toes barely touching the floor, before Wonwoo released the knot and he laid his head back down, cheek pressing into the cold wood of the desk.

 

A harsh smack came down on his ass and Junhui jolted forward, a surprised cry falling from his lips as Wonwoo pulled his ass cheeks apart, his erect cock already sliding against the gaping opening of his hole.

 

Panting and moaning, Junhui gripped the top edge of the desk, holding himself in place, securing himself as Wonwoo slide himself deep in Junhui, going all the way in with a single thrust. Wonwoo moaned, hips pressing warmly against Junhui’s, as Junhui pushed back on his length, already swiveling his hips, silently begging for Wonwoo to start moving and just fuck him already.

 

Junhui’s cock was pressed pathetically against the desk, caught in-between his own stomach and a few papers underneath him that Wonwoo hadn’t cared about enough to move to the side before grabbing Junhui and bending him over his desk, already tearing off their clothes.

 

Wonwoo pulled out so just the tip of his cock was being hugged by Junhui’s clenching hole, before he grabbed him by the thighs and thrust inside of him, making his back arch and a muffled scream escaped his mouth.

 

Wonwoo glanced up at him, running a hand up and down over his naked back.

 

“Okay?” Wonwoo checked.

 

Junhui nodded his head, so needy, rolling his hips back on Wonwoo’s length, a slur of muffled words escaping his mouth. Seeing that Junhui was indeed fine, and making sure he had the stapler next to him to grab in case he needed Wonwoo to stop, Wonwoo let himself sink back into the scene and grab Junhui by the hair as he started fucking him, dragging his cock in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“You’re so loose, Junnie,” Wonwoo said, pulling his hair and making him whimper. “I guess someone else was enjoying your sweet little ass last night, am I right?”

 

Junhui whined loudly. 

 

“Are you ignoring Daddy when he asked you a question?” Wonwoo asked, smirking when Junhui shook his head wildly, hips still shoving his ass back down on Wonwoo’s cock. Wonwoo slapped his ass and he stopped, but not before letting out a disappointed whine, letting himself go limp against the desk once more, trying to ignore just how badly he wanted to move.

 

“Then answer me,” Wonwoo said. “Before I need to spank you more,” Wonwoo leaned forward and licked a stripe up Junhui’s neck before he whispered in Junhui’s ear, “But you would just like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Junhui moaned and nodded his head, there was no point in lying anyways since Wonwoo already knew how he liked to be treated.

 

Wonwoo groaned before he released Junhui’s hair, grabbing him by the hips instead and slamming roughly into him. “Daddy missed his cute little toy,” Wonwoo purred, letting out a choked breath when Junhui clamped down tightly around his length, trying to suck him in further even as Wonwoo thrust in and out.

 

Wonwoo bent over so his chest was pressed up against Junhui’s back, and he reached forward, playing with the gag around Junhui’s mouth as he continued to thrust into him, listening to all the whines and whimpers and little yelps that escaped Junhui’s mouth as he was fucked, the beautiful sounds making Wonwoo’s free cock already leak with precum into Junhui’s open ass.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” Wonwoo said in his ear, voice deep and grumbling from his chest. “I guess I know why everyone wants to fuck you,” Wonwoo gave a particularly hard thrust and Junhui cries out, tilting his head back so it rested on Wonwoo’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Wonwoo didn’t take a moment to hesitant, and instantly started biting and marking up that beautiful neck. “You’re so greedy, one cock isn’t enough for you, right? My little whore.”

 

Junhui screamed and rutted himself back on Wonwoo’s cock so hard he almost tipped them both over, but Wonwoo tightened his hold on his hips and forced them back down onto the desk, holding him into place as he fucked his tight heat, his thrusts only growing harder and faster.

 

Wonwoo, noticing the reaction, kept on going. “Are you a whore, Junhui?” Junhui sobbed in answer, tears sliding down his face as he fucked himself back on Wonwoo. Wonwoo reached up to slide his hand up Junhui’s arm, and Junhui released the desk and intertwined their fingers, silently telling Wonwoo to keep going.

 

“Mm, are you?” Wonwoo cooed in his ear. “Let’s see what you have to say,” Wonwoo reached up and untied the gag letting it fall and freeing Junhui’s mouth so he could speak, and speak he did, as he started babbling wildly the moment he could,

 

“I’m your whore, Daddy,” Junhui babbled out. “I love your cock, I love getting fucked, oh my god, I love your cock, you feel so good inside me, Daddy, please, please,  I love being your little whore.”

 

“It seems you loving being everyone’s whore.” Wonwoo teased him, pulling on his hair so he had free range to Junhui’s neck again, scraping his neck across it as Junhui kept babbling away, not a moment of shyness or shame, he was too far gone for that, even when Wonwoo slid his fingers into Junhui’s mouth for him to suck on, Junhui kept going, drool dripping down Wonwoo’s fingers.

 

“I love it, love it, love it,” Junhui babbled out, sucking Wonwoo’s fingers, sliding his tongue in-between them, licking and slurping them into his mouth until Wonwoo’s fingers brushed the back of his throat and made him gag.

 

“Just being our little hole to fuck,” Wonwoo cooed. “Is that what you're meant for, Jun-ah?”

 

“Yes!” Was Junhui’s muffled response.

 

“Even your mouth,” Wonwoo said, so close to coming. “You need to have something in your mouth to feel good, don’t you, fuckin slut, don’t you? You need all your holes filled.”

 

“Yes, yes, Daddy,” Junhui sobbed, as Wonwoo slipped out his fingers, just leaving two of them for Junhui to suck on. “Say it, say it, call me it.” Junhui begged and pleated.

 

Wonwoo hadn’t called him this before, but he didn’t have to ask. “Daddy’s whore,” Wonwoo whispered in his ear. “Daddy’s good little cock slut, baby boy who takes Daddy’s cock so good, will take any cock so good, so fuckin greedy, my little whore, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes!” Junhui sobbed, not being able to take anymore, he came all over Wonwoo’s desk.

 

“Good boy,” Wonwoo said, as he reached his end as well. “What a good little whore for Daddy,” Was the last thing Wonwoo was able to say before he stood up just in time to pull his cock out of Junhui and came all over him, his come splattering all over Junhui’s back and ass.

 

Junhui was sobbing, still lost in the waves of his orgasm and shivering when he felt Wonwoo shot his come all over him.

 

“Are you okay, Jun-ah?” Wonwoo asked, the moment he recovered himself. “We’ve never really done anything like that before.”

 

“’S’okay.” Junhui said, as Wonwoo ruffled through his drawers for some wet wipes to clean him up with. Junhui shivered and Wonwoo whispered a soft apology as he cleaned up his back, being careful of any skin that could be sensitive and might burn from the alcohol in the wipes. “Don’t think I’d want it all the time,” Junhui continued. “But I liked it this time.”

 

“noted.” Wonwoo said. “So, set that aside in our ‘maybe’ or just ‘special occasions’ file?” he sounded like he was joking, but he was also being serious.

 

“Special occasions,” Junhui agreed. He stood up onto his feet, and Wonwoo turned him around, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth, that surprised Junhui, but he didn’t protest, instead, he leaned into it and let himself enjoy the feeling of Wonwoo’s lips against his.

 

They jumped apart when the door shook with a hard knock.

 

“Director,” Jisoo called. “Are you done with your file thing? You have a meeting!”

 

Junhui looked for his clothes while Wonwoo tried to comb his hair back down and clean up everything else on the desk. A few moments later, Junhui and Wonwoo were both fully dressed and much more presentable, and Wonwoo paused, hand on the door, while Junhui spritzed some Febreze before slipping his shoes back on.

 

“Don’t be so impatient, Jisoo,” Wonwoo said. “Jun-ah and I had a very important meeting of our own.”

 

Jisoo just rolled his eyes, seeming not to care enough to ask any questions. “Yes, I’m sure, but as I was saying, Director, you have a meeting with Seungkwan-shi in five minutes.”

 

“I’m coming,” Wonwoo said. He looked and Junhui and he was quick to catch on and shuffle out of the room.

 

“Sorry to run out on you so quickly, Jun-ah, I forgot about the meeting.” Wonwoo said to him as he closed his office door, making sure it was locked up as well, as not everything was quite back in order as he would have liked. “Make sure to thank Jeonghan for sending those files up for me, and tell him sorry for keeping you for so long.”

 

“Of course, Director.” Junhui said, trying to hide the heat rising in his cheeks.

 

Jisoo and Wonwoo went ahead of him, and by the time he was walking towards the elevators himself, passing by the secretary desk, Hansol was still sitting on the floor behind his desk, trying to look busy with something in the bottom drawer.

 

“Is it safe to come out now?” Hansol whispered up at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Hansol-ah,” Junhui told him. “The Director will be his regular self for the rest of the day.”

 

“How do you know?” Hansol asked him, even as a strange shimmer of understanding appeared in his eyes.

 

Junhui laughed nervously. “I-um, just a feeling. I have to go Hansol, see you later!”

…

An hour later, Junhui received quite the shock. For all the time he and Wonwoo had been fooling around, the elder had never come down to his floor, not to see him or for any other reason. It was lunchtime and Junhui was trying to decide what to order for himself with the money he still had left over from Minghao, and he looked up and Wonwoo was just standing there in the office of his pathetic little office.

 

“Can I come in?” Wonwoo asked, giving him a small smile.

 

“I-of course you can,” Junhui said.

 

Wonwoo closed the door behind him and walked over, taking a seat in the small chair across from Junhui’s desk that he usually just used for holding his jacket or for holding a snack next to him when he was just doing some desk work.

 

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked him, shocking him a bit.

 

“Of course, Director.” Junhui said, giving him a smile. “Like I said, I liked it.”

 

“I know,” Wonwoo said. “But like I said, we’ve never really done anything like that before.” Wonwoo suddenly got up and walked around his desk, before he sat on the edge of it and laid a hand on the top of Junhui’s head, catching the breathless sigh that escaped Junhui when he did, the happiness that blossomed in his eyes when he patted his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re so good, Junnie.” Wonwoo told him. “You were so good for me, thank you, you did an amazing job.”

 

Junhui tried to say something like that, but all that escaped him was a breathless sigh as his eyes fluttered closed.

 

“You know I don’t really think of you like that,” Wonwoo said. “Not about anybody, but especially not you. You can sleep with whoever you want, you know that, right? It’s okay, you shouldn’t ever feel bad about it.”

 

“Not feel bad,” Junhui said, words slurring like they always did when he was feeling pleasure, whether it be physical or emotional. “Felt good, as long as I’m yours.”

 

Junhui’s eyes snapped open when he realized what he said, but Wonwoo just hummed and gave him a soft smile. “That’s right, Junnie, you’re mine, my good boy.” Junhui relaxed underneath his words, and he found himself leaning forward into Wonwoo’s chest, eyes fluttering close as Wonwoo kept stroking his hair and even rubbing his back.

 

They did that for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Junhui’s stomach interrupted the two of them.

 

“Sorry,” Junhui mumbled. “Haven’t ate yet.”

 

“Neither have I,” Wonwoo told him, watching Junhui carefully as he sat back up. “Do you want to come eat with me?”

 

Junhui’s eyes widened in surprise, because Wonwoo had never asked him out to eat with him before, but of course he couldn’t say no. Not that he wanted to either.

 

“I would love too,” Junhui said, with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is a bit shorter then it usually is im still trying to get back into the flow of things

Wonwoo went home for Christmas, and Mingyu was doing a shoot in Canada. On the Friday before Christmas, Wonwoo already on in a car headed home, and Mingyu being in Canada for the second day, and he sitting at his desk, humming to himself as he tried to figure out if he had enough money to get a cab to go to the grocery store and then to his apartment, when Minghao popped in for a visit. 

 

“Junhui,” Minghao said, giving him a smile that was finally free from the stressed smiles he had been giving Junhui every time they had run into one another lately. “On your way home?” 

 

Junhui cut off his own thoughts about ordering takeout for the next three days instead and smiled back at Minghao, “I’ll be leaving soon.”

 

Minghao hummed in acknowledgment and took a seat on the other side of Junhui’s desk. “Are you going home for the weekend?” And by home Junhui took that he meant Shenzhen and not his cramped apartment. He had wanted to go back so bad, and it had broken his heart to call his mother and tell her that he wouldn't be able to visit them over the holiday.

 

Junhui shook his head. He didn't want to say that he didn't have enough money, it would make him feel like he was begging for some, or like Minghao would think he was begging him for some. And he didn't want that...he didn't want Minghao to think he just liked him because he gave him money sometimes. 

 

“Same,” Minghao said, leaning back in the chair and stretching his legs out. “Originally I thought I would be working through the holiday, so I didn't bother with booking a flight. I got everything done, but the planes are way too packed now, too late to do anything about it now, I’ll have to go see them over the summer. All my friends went back home or have parties to go to, so I guess I’ll be by myself this year.” Minghao leaned his head on his open palm and ran his own fingers through his hair. “What about you, Junnie?” Minghao smirked a little and something tightened up in the pit of Junhui’s belly. “Are you spending Christmas with anyone?” 

 

“I’m gonna be lonely this winter,” Junhui said, not realizing how cute he sounded to Minghao because he had worded it that way. 

 

Minghao straightened up in his seat and Junhui’s eyes followed his movements, watching the flex of his forearms and the way the light hit the thin, silver necklace around his neck when he moved. 

 

“Two lonely souls,” Minghao said, the words not coming out as mournfully as he had intended them too. “How about we spend the holidays together, then?” 

 

…

 

Minghao was always playing classical music, which surprised Junhui. He didn't know what he had thought the kind of music Minghao would listen to was, but it wasn't anything classical. But the moment they stepped over the threshold, Minghao flicking on all the lights from a panel that he had on the wall by the door, the sound of  _ Mariage D'Amour  _ wafted through the rooms. Minghao put their shoes away and carried Junhui’s bag over his slim shoulder. 

 

“I can play something else,” Minghao offered him, as he played with the panel for a moment, lowering the volume the slightest bit. 

 

“It’s fine,” Junhui said. “I like this.” 

 

Minghao’s eyes brightened, “Really?” and Junhui’s heart went soft, because Minghao looked so cute in that moment, especially when he hooked a finger underneath Junhui’s chin and drew him in for a tender kiss. 

 

They spent the entire weekend in bed together. Only leaving the silky sheets for a shower or something to eat when their stomachs started screaming at them for subsistence so they could keep at one another, neither wanting to leave the other for very long, their hands always wanting to be roaming across the others soft skin. 

 

So it was a surprise for Junhui when Christmas morning was not spent the same way. He woke up to Minghao kissing his neck and they had a quick tussle in the sheets before Minghao was dragging him out of bed, 

 

“I have presents for you, baby,” Minghao told him when Junhui had whined that he was sleepy and wanted to go back to sleep, playfully scolding Minghao for not being able to keep his hands to himself and already tiring him out, even though he had been just as guilty, just as eager for Minghao as Minghao was for him. 

 

“Presents?” Junhui had repeated in surprise, and instantly there was a ball in his throat, realizing he hadn't even thought about them exchanging presents and that he didn't have anything to give Minghao to return.

 

Minghao laughed at the look on his face and seemed to have read his mind, because he said, “Baby, you’ve already given me the gift of your company all weekend,” he phrased it in a way that wasn't vulgar, that Junhui appreciated. 

 

“Besides,” Minghao added. “Isn't it clear that I like giving you things? It’s just as fun for me as it is for you.” 

 

Junhui let Minghao guide him into the living room, with its French doors and fish tank coffee table and wall to wall Brazilian walnut hardwood floors. Junhui felt small sitting on the floor on top of Minghao’s blue throw rug that probably cost more than his entire apartment, though the way Minghao handed him a cup of hot chocolate and let him drink it on it without a blink of an eye, he didn't care very much if it spilled on it or not. 

 

Or maybe he just trusted that Junhui was capable enough to not spill something on his carpet, but Junhui truly didn't know if he was or not. Minghao took a sip of his coffee before he placed his mug on top of the fish table before he got up and returned a few minutes later, a tall stack of well-wrapped presents balanced in his arms, all of which he set before Junhui before sliding himself back, chin going to rest in his hands as he eagerly waited for Junhui to open the gifts.

 

Junhui looked nervously at the silver wrapping paper, that looked far too pretty for him to destroy, so he took an extra minute or two to carefully unwrap the gift, setting the paper aside when he came face to face with a box. 

 

A white box with a black border, the word  _ Gucci _ staring back at him in perfect black lettering.  

 

“Minghao-” Junhui began. 

 

“Open it,” Minghao said, smiling that same sweet smile that made Junhui’s stomach twist up in knots. 

 

Junhui opened it and found a black sweatshirt with a cat design on it. It was so soft Junhui held it up to his face to feel it up against his cheek, and Minghao watched him the entire time, still smiling, eyes swimming with happiness. 

 

“Open everything else,” Minghao encouraged him. 

 

After Junhui was finished unwrapping everything, he was sitting in a pile of [sweatshirts](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/gifts/gifts-for-men/cotton-sweatshirt-with-black-cat-print-p-475373X3I361286?position=3&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear/New-Sweatshirts-Hoodies#style-selector-overlay), [sweaters](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/men/mens-ready-to-wear/mens-sweaters-cardigans/lurex-cable-knit-sweater-p-495979X9H697006?position=28&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Men/Mens-Ready-To-Wear), [cardigans](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/womens-ready-to-wear/womens-sweaters-cardigans/embroidered-oversize-knitted-cardigan-p-467691X5T034057?position=16&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Ready-to-Wear/Womens-Sweaters-Cardigans), [shirts](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/womens-ready-to-wear/womens-sweatshirts-t-shirts/womens-t-shirts/oversize-cotton-t-shirt-with-panther-p-479477X9C406003?position=13&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Ready-to-Wear/Womens-Sweatshirts-T-shirts), and [bomber jackets](https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/womens-ready-to-wear/womens-bombers-leather-jackets/reversible-sequin-acetate-bomber-p-490930XR8005474?position=15&listName=PGUS4Cols&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Ready-to-Wear/Womens-Bombers-Leather-Jackets), all of which he did his best to not think of the price of. 

 

“The best present isn't even here yet,” Minghao told him, and as if Minghao’s words were the cue, the doorbell rang and Minghao told him to stay put, quickly running out of the room. Junhui did his best to fold the precious gifts back up and put them back in their boxes, wondering if Minghao would allow him to give them back.

 

Not that he didn't like them, he loved them, he could already see himself wearing each and every piece, but how he ever be worth that much money, worthy of such amazing and luxurious gifts?

 

“Open it,” Minghao said with an urgency he hadn't had before when he walked back into the room, carrying a large pink box with an outrageously sized bow on the top of it. Junhui was surprised at the rush but didn't think much of it, knowing that Minghao was excited about giving him things.

 

Junhui took off the lid and almost screamed.

 

Instead, he started cooing at the kitten peering up at him and took them out of their box, immediately cradling them in his arms. 

 

“Minghao,” he said, sounding way more delighted then he had intended, none of the scolding in his voice like he had planned. The tiny kitten with its big yellow eyes and calico print squeaked up at him and Junhui did his best to fight off tears because of how adorable they were.

 

“You said you liked cats, and you didn't have one here,” Minghao said. “So I got you one. Do you like her?” 

 

“Her?” Junhui sniffled, looking down at her like he was holding his firstborn child. Minghao nodded and Junhui started talking to her like she really was a baby that he had birthed and delivered all by himself like he hadn't just met her a few moments ago.

 

She was the one gift Junhui never thought about giving back. 

 

…

 

When Minghao drove him back home that night, his still unnamed cat was seated in his lap, his gifts littering the floor it their pristine carrying bags. When they got to the apartment, Junhui insisted he didn't need any help carrying things up. He gave Minghao a long, deep kiss and thanked him again for everything. Minghao cradled the back of his head and looked at him with gentle eyes, staring at him in silence until the kitten pushed herself in between them loudly, making her presence known. They both giggled like little kids and said one more goodbye before Junhui held his new baby in one hand and the bag's in the other.

 

When he got to his floor, his eyes widened in bewilderment when he saw the boxes and flowers waiting for him outside of his apartment. For a moment he thought Minghao had gone nuts and delivered some more things to his house, but when he got closer he noticed the handwriting on the tag in the flowers and the signature on one of the boxes. He quickly opened the front door and stuck the kitten in his room so she did not run out while he brought everything inside. 

 

The [roses](https://www.5280flowers.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/600x/4a231258eaa1addcb79319a0b4302559/f/i/file_4_7.jpg) and collection of presents wrapped in gold paper were from Mingyu, and the [assortment of chocolates](https://www.li-lacchocolates.com/assets/templates/Ella-html5/images/cat/French-Asst.jpg) and stack of presents wrapped in lilac paper were from Wonwoo. After he finished pulling everything inside and eventually let the poor kitten out of the closed in room, Junhui placed the flowers in the center of his rickety coffee table and set the chocolates next them. He meant to open the chocolates and take one, he meant to read the handwritten notes that each of them had sent him, but before he could there were two different knocks on his door and he hurried towards it, wondering who it could be. 

 

He found two different delivering men, one holding a golden box, another holding a lilac box, both of them looking oddly similar to the box Minghao had given him earlier, staring each other down. 

 

“Package for Wen Junhui,” they both said, seemingly trying to outdo one another with their enthusiasm. 

 

Junhui wondered if there was another Wen Junhui living in his apartment, but let each of the men come in and put the boxes on the floor gently, telling him they had already been paid and signed for, before leaving the apartment. 

 

Junhui already had a small inkling as to what was in the boxes, especially when Minghao’s kitten came running towards the boxes and started pawing at them. Because of this, Junhui was quick to open both boxes, adorable little faces staring back up at him. 

 

To put it simply, Junhui spent the rest of his night with three kittens in his lap, eating chocolate, sipping champagne Mingyu had sent, and opening presents that cost millions of won each. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes my extra ass rly did go to the gucci site and spend a half hour picking out what minghao would give Jun (side note: im p sure jun has that sweater and im shook about the idea of my baby wearing Gucci it what he deserves)
> 
> also pls leave suggestions for kitten names lmao


	8. Chapter 8

“Cheese, dad has to go to work, so please get down from there,” Junhui tried to say sternly to the kitten sat on top of his kitchen cabinet. The all white Persian kitten looked down at Junhui from her perch and meowed loudly.

 

“Are you stuck?” he asked her, suddenly worried when she didn't move a single little paw.

 

Cheese meowed down at him.

 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Junhui sighed, dragging a chair close to the counter so he could stand up on it and grab one of his troublesome kittens down from where she had trapped herself. “How did you even get up there?” Junhui asked her once she was cradled in the crease of his left arm. When he didn't receive an answer, not like he had been expecting one, he placed her back down on the ground and then got back on the chair, taking boxes of instant food from the cabinets and stacking them on top of the cabinet so none of his cat children would jump up there and get themselves trapped before he could come home and free them. Once she was down on the floor, she ran over to her bowl and joined her sisters, Chanel and Cathy, for breakfast. Chanel was the tiny calico kitten Minghao had given him, and Cathy was the tuxedo cat given to him by Wonwoo. The three of them got along amazingly well and they all adored Junhui.

 

“Be nice to each other,” Junhui told them, squatting down so he could give them all pets on the tops of their little heads. He grabbed his bag and tried to hold back his tears as his three kittens scrambled after him, meowing loudly for his attention.

 

“I have to go, kitties,” Junhui said, telling himself to remain strong and to not look back, knowing he was too weak to get through this separation if he did. “I’ll be back before any of you even know it, love you.” Junhui shut and locked the door and then walked down the hallway until he couldn't hear their cries anymore.

 

“Be strong, Jun,” Junhui told himself sternly, wiping a single tear. “Be strong for your beautiful daughters, you have to feed them and buy them toys, this job is for them.” What was rent? What was food? What even were bills or student loans? Nothing mattered as long as his precious kitties were spoiled.

 

Junhui let out a suffering sigh and opened the door to the staircase, walking down them quickly before he could get it in his head to call in a sick day and stay home with his babies for just one more day before he had to go back to work.

 

…

 

“How was your holiday, Junhui?” Jeonghan asked, sipping on the usual morning coffee that he had had Junhui pick up for him on the way to work.

 

“It was really good,” Junhui insisted.

 

“Why do you look like someone stole your first born then?” Jeonghan asked.

 

Junhui looked out the nearest window and sniffled back his tears. “I just miss my daughters.”

 

Jeonghan spat out his coffee. “Your _daughters?!?!?”_

 

Junhui nodded solemnly. “I miss everything about them, they're cute little sneezes, how they ran around my legs when they get hungry and I'm holding their snacks, fighting over who gets to sleep nearest to me in bed, their little tummies, their cute whiskers-”

 

“Whiskers?” Jeonghan repeated.

 

“Yeah,” Junhui said sadly, taking out his phone and bringing up one of the hundred or so pictures of his kitten he had taken in the last few days. “Look.”

 

Jeonghan leaned over his shoulder and looked at the three tiny kittens cuddled up and sleeping soundly together, all of them curled up against his side in bed.

 

“Oh, they're cats,” Jeonghan said. “I was worried you had a bunch of kids before you realized you were gay or something.” Junhui spluttered at his bosses words but Jeonghan did nothing but give him the most unimpressed of looks. “What on earth made you get yourself three kittens, though?”

 

“I didn't get them for myself,” Junhui said. “People gave them to me.”

 

“What people?”

 

“Uhhhh-”

 

The phone saved Junhui’s life as it suddenly started ringing on the hook and Jeonghan turned away from him, grabbing the old phone off of his desk and bringing up to his ear. “Hello?”

 

Junhui could tell who it was just by how Jeonghan’s eyes lit up and was already gathering his things to go to his office when Jeonghan looked up and waved towards the door, telling him he could leave.

 

Junhui muffled his laughter as Jeonghan sat on his desk and teased into the phone, “Dear, sweet Cheolie, what can I help you with today?”

 

Junhui gave a single prayer for Seungcheol’s sanity and disappeared into his own office.

 

…

 

“Moon Junnie,” Mingyu cooed into the phone as soon as Junhui answered his call. A smile instantly stretched across Junhui’s face and he found himself being able to relax back into his chair for the first time that day.

 

“Hi, hyung,” Junhui said sweetly on his end.

 

Mingyu let out a pleased hum at his words and Junhui could hear him shuffling around for something before he spoke again, “Hyung is back home now,” Mingyu told him. “Do you want to go out somewhere tonight?”

 

Junhui, knowing he didn't have any other plans and that he had missed Mingyu all the time he had been gone, instantly agreed.

 

“Great,” Mingyu said. “I’ll pick you up at your place, is seven alright?”

 

“Seven is perfect,” Junhui said.

 

Mingyu told him a few details about where they were eating and they had a light conversation until a voice called for Mingyu in the background.

 

“I have to go now, baby,” Mingyu told him. “I’ll see you tonight,”

 

“See you tonight,” Junhui said softly, not fighting the large smile that made its way across his face.

 

In a much better mood than he had been before, Junhui grabbed his keyboard and brought it closer to him, doing his work with much more enthusiasm than he had been doing for the last few hours. Even though he was a photographers assistant, taking pictures, or rather, helping Jeonghan take pictures, and setting up his equipment for him wasn't all that he did. A large part of his days was usually spent at his desk, planning setups, making a schedule for their work for the next few days, and answering Jeonghan’s emails was a large chunk of his job description.

 

It was nearing his lunchtime when he got another call, and his heart jumped up into his throat just as it had when he saw Mingyu calling him a few hours before.

 

“Hello,” Junhui said, already feeling his lips twitch up.

 

“Hey, Junnie,” Minghao said, and Junhui heard him lean back in his chair and did the same, swiveling lightly back and forth. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been good,” Junhui told him.

 

“How’s the kitty?”

 

“Chanel is doing really well,” Junhui said, smiling when he thought of the little calico cat.

 

“‘Chanel,’” Minghao repeated with a soft laugh. “Cute name, what a cute baby you are, Junnie.”

 

“Minghao,” Junhui half whimpered, half whined into the phone, feeling his abdomen tightly simply because of the praise. Minghao laughed on his end of the line and Junhui heard him sit up straight in his chair.

 

“Sorry, baby boy, Daddy just loves teasing you, that's all.”

 

“Minghao,” Junhui pleated again, feeling his cock start to twitch in his tight jeans. Minghao laughed again and then sighed,

 

“I’m about to go to lunch,” Minghao told him. “I would invite you, but I have to meet up with a few people in the marketing department, so it’ll be boring and I’ll be too distracted by how pretty you are, baby.” Minghao sighed and then added, “So, I thought instead, we could have dinner together tonight.”

 

“Dinner?” Junhui squeaked out.

 

“Yeah,” Minghao said. “I’m getting out a bit late, but I’ll bring you back home, or you can spend the night at my place. What about at eight tonight?”

 

Eight? Dinner with Mingyu was at seven...maybe, maybe they would be finished with dinner by eight, Junhui told himself. He didn't want to let Minghao down, after all, and he wanted to see him as much as he wanted to say Mingyu. He would make it work, he told himself, an hour was enough for dinner, right? He could spend time with both of them.

 

“Eight would be great,” Junhui answered after a moment or two of pause.

 

“Really?” Minghao asked, somewhat skeptical because of Junhui’s hesitation.

 

“Yes, sorry, I got distracted by some email someone sent Jeonghan,” Junhui laughed nervously.

 

“I understand,” Minghao said immediately. “Don't worry about it then. So we’re a go for dinner tonight?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Minghao told him where they were going to go and Junhui almost choked on his own tongue.

 

“Are you okay?” Minghao asked, concerned.

 

“Fine! Just some water going down the wrong way,”

 

“I’ll pick you up at your apartment and-”

 

“Actually,” Junhui said quickly. “I’ll be in the area, so I’ll meet you at the restaurant, how about that?”

 

“That's fine,” Minghao agreed easily. “I have to get to that lunch, so I’ll see you later, alright, baby?”

 

“See you then,” Junhui said before Minghao hung up.

 

Junhui took one long, deep breath, and told himself that everything would end up completely fine.

 

He had lulled himself into a false sense of security by the time lunch was over, and didn't even take the time to look at his phone screen while he threw away his now empty container of spicy beef ramen. He just picked it up and answered it, saying a bright hello to whoever was on the other side of the line.

 

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo’s voice deep echoed into the very pit of Junhui’s soul and made him crash back down in his seat.

 

“Director!”

 

“Director,” Wonwoo repeated with one of those laughs that made Junhui’s heart feel like he was going to explode. But instead of blood and guts everywhere, his heart would probably explode in bursts of glitter and lemon candy and pink butterflies, the items taking their place in his chest out of the sheer adoration he felt whenever he heard Wonwoo’s voice. “You’ve never called me that when we’re alone,”

 

“Are we alone?” Junhui asked with a nervous laugh.

 

“Of course,” Wonwoo said. “How was your Holiday, Jun-ah?”

 

“Relaxing and very nice,” Junhui assured Wonwoo. “Thank you for all the gifts,”

 

“No problem,” Wonwoo said, a smile in his voice. “How do you like your little kitten?”

 

“She’s adorable,” Junhui gushed. “I love her, thank you so much.”

 

“I’m happy to see you like her so much,” Wonwoo said warmly.

 

“I love her,” Junhui told him.

 

“I’m glad.” Wonwoo laughed. “Speaking of kittens,” Wonwoo suddenly began. “I haven't seen my kitten in a long time, are you busy tonight?”

 

One of those pink butterflies must have shot up Junhui’s throat because for a second he felt like his airways had been blocked up out of the pure shock.

 

“Tonight?” Junhui squeaked.

 

“I know it's on short notice,” Wonwoo said. “Hell, I get out really late tonight so you might not even want to see me.”

 

“That's not it…” Junhui said immediately. He never didn't want to see Wonwoo!

 

“I would understand,” Wonwoo assured him, and Junhui’s heart melted because he knew that Wonwoo would understand, wouldn't hold it against him if he said he couldn't meet up with him.

 

“I really want to see you,” Wonwoo said, sounding almost vulnerable. No, he definitely sounded vulnerable, and soft, and hell Junhui adored him and he had never heard a voice like that from Wonwoo and he couldn't tell him he already had two dates lined up and he couldn't see him. That wasn't right, he couldn't see two of his….sugar daddies? His lovers? And not see the third one, that just wasn't fair, not after all three of them had done for him and given him.

 

“I want to see you too,” Junhui said. “Its okay if it's late, just tell me where it is.”

 

“Can you meet me at nine?” Wonwoo asked. “I should be finished with work by then, and I’ll be starving. I know this great place with private rooms, and I pretty much always have a room reserved there for meetings and such, but tonight it’ll just be the two of us.” Junhui had a sick feeling as to where Wonwoo wanted to bring him, and it was confirmed when Wonwoo went on to tell him the name of the restaurant.

 

“It sounds really nice,” Junhui told him. “Don't worry about picking me up, I’ll be there waiting for you.”

 

“So late at night?”

 

“It’s not late,” Junhui reminded him. “I’ll have plenty of things to do to keep me busy until you arrive.” If only he knew how many and what things would be keeping him busy a part of Junhui said and he inwardly winced at the thought.

 

Everything would be fine. There was plenty of time to see all of them, nothing bad would happen, it would be a simple and easy night, Junhui did his best to fool himself into thinking. 

 

“Alright,” Wonwoo relented. “I’ll meet you there. I have to go to a meeting now, Jun-ah. Goodbye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

He was completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare bc a lot goes down next chapter
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	9. Chapter 9

Junhui’s hands were stiff as he filtered through the contents of his closet. He still remembered the day when he had packed his suitcases back in Shenzhen before he left for college. Most of the things he had in his closet were things he had owned back then, with just a few dozen things bought in the last few years. The exceptions, of course, were the luxurious clothing items that Mingyu, Minghao, and Wonwoo had all bought him for Christmas, but it felt wrong to wear any of the pieces since he meant to meet with all three of them on the same night.

The restaurant they would be going to was expensive, the kind of place that business brought their foreign clients to for dinner, the kind of place the wealthy brought their significant others to when they meant to propose, the kind of place one might save up to bring their in-laws to just to show how capable they were of providing for their soon to be husband or wife.

As he shifted through his old colored shirts, none of them worthy to be worn to such a place as far as Junhui was concerned, he felt the familiar churn of anxiety and guilt in the very depths of his stomach. Did Junhui feel guilty for the way he was certainly living? The answer was simple; of course, he did.

He loved his kittens, he loved the thoughtful gifts that had been given to him, he liked that some of the stress of paying his bills and student loans back was taken from his shoulder each month, but that didn’t mean he liked all of it.

If he was being more than honest with himself, Junhui would have to admit that he had feelings for all of them. His lovers. His sugar daddies. Whatever one might want to call them.

He wasn’t doing anything wrong, per say. It wasn’t as if he was in a serious relationship with any of them, it wasn’t as if he was anything more to them than someone to warm their beds or laps or desks when they wanted in exchange for some money or gifts. It wasn’t as if any of them loved him.

But that didn’t mean _he_ didn’t. It didn’t mean that he didn’t pretend that they loved him as much as he loved them when they had him in their lap, had their hands on his thighs and their lips on his throat. Junhui loved them, first Wonwoo, and then Minghao and Mingyu.

They might not have cared, but sometimes, like now, Junhui felt horrible because of it. It was easy to lose himself in their pretty gifts and their deep voices and the midnight texts they exchanged, but times like this when he was left alone and was taking the time to go see them, that he felt bad, because he could think.

Nothing to distract him except for his kittens. But seeing as the three of them were curled up together in one of the three beds he had for each of them, they weren’t there to keep his mind busy.

Wonwoo had made it clear that there was nothing serious between the two of them long ago and had never brought up changing their relationship since. Minghao loved to tease him and play with him, but they had never talked about any label for their relationship at all, and Mingyu…. well, Junhui thought that Mingyu was the one who took their relationship the least seriously if any of them ever did. He suspected that he was seeing other people along with him, but Junhui couldn’t be angry at him for that since he was doing the same.

And it wasn’t like Junhui had been lying to any of them. Minghao knew that there were two other men in his life, or that there had been since Junhui had never mentioned them again. Mingyu knew he was seeing other people and had seemed fine with it, even told him he thought he deserved to be treated by others. And Wonwoo…the memories of Wonwoo bending him over the desk, hissing such filthy and thrilling words in his ears, left him feeling slightly aroused, standing naked in front of his open closet.

And there was that day in the elevator. Junhui didn’t know for sure, but he had the feeling the three of them all knew that they were all Junhui’s other men, other loves, other sugar daddies, whatever, Junhui didn’t know their title and didn’t want to think much about it.

But just because they had never said anything, it didn’t mean they didn’t feel anything about it. Wonwoo had acted jealous, but then he had said he was fine with it, what part of that was true?

No, no, he couldn’t think things like that. He was giving himself false hopes.  He could enjoy their company as they enjoyed his, but he couldn’t let him think about more. There would never be a more, not with any of them, he had to remind himself of that.

Why did Junhui feel so terrible? Was it because he still wondered and worried that he might be hurting any of them because he was seeing the other two? Or was it because the truth of his situation, their relationships, hurt him? Hurt him even though he knew they shouldn’t.

Maybe it was a mixture, both, it likely was.

Junhui felt a length of soft fur against his bare ankle and looked down to see Chanel blinking up at him, a soft meow leaving her mouth when her amber eyes met with his dark brown ones.

“Are you awake, kitten?” He asked her and was alarmed by the crackling of his own voice. He bent down and picked her up, letting her nuzzle into his neck. For a moment, he allowed himself to simply hold her, to feel the comfort of her warm fur against his skin, feel the steady bump of her tiny heartbeat before he went back to his mission of trying to find something half decent to wear.

…

Junhui stepped out of the cab fifteen minutes to seven. He finally put together an outfit that wouldn’t have the guards look him up and down and immediately want to throw him out of the establishment. Standing there in front of the restaurant, watching the people who went in, Junhui thought that he almost looked like somebody who belonged there.

 _No, you look like one of the whore’s people who **do** belong here bring with them_ , a part of him spat and he winced at the harsh words. He sighed deeply and bared his teeth, holding his forehead and trying to force those thoughts to go away.

He looked at the reflective wall of the building next to the restaurant and looked himself up and down, from head to toe. The white turtleneck that he had bought in his senior year sat decently on his frame. It was slightly loose around his arms because of the weight he had lost since college, but it was slightly tight at the waist and stomach because of the weight he had gained in just the last few days. It wasn’t bad enough that anyone would notice, but Junhui was all too aware of the slight stretching of the fabric, which was why he had put a jacket on top of it. It was a simple black suit jacket that he remembered buying when he had gone for his interview at the company, and the trousers-a simple matching black, that he couldn’t remember when he had acquired. He was almost certain it was after he got hired, though.

His hair was styled swept and brushed to the side and he was wearing more makeup now then he did in the entire working week, finding more flaws then he usually did when he looked in the mirror.

The fact that it wasn’t because of his dates that he found the shadows under his eyes as a huge problem instead of a small thing easy to cover up with a light coverage concealer was what bothered him the most.

He couldn’t think of that now though. He had to act as he always did, that was what was important.

“Hey-“

Nobody had ever known about it and no one ever would.

“-Jun, you’re here early, baby.”

He had taken his pills, everything would be fine.

He turned to Mingyu and gave him his best smile. He felt happy to see him, and he forced his mind to clear up as he walked towards him, greeted him back, and kissed him in lightly.

…

After they were led to the private room and the door slid shut behind them, Mingyu rested a hand on the small of his back, leading him to his seat before he rounded the table and took his own seat. Mingyu’s clothes made Junhui’s look like rags, he noted. Junhui could put his clothes together and make himself look decent, but just looking at Mingyu, one could tell how expensive every piece of cloth and piece of jewelry was. He felt like a poorly dressed doll in his white sweater while Mingyu leaned back in his seat and undid the buttons of his cuffs before rolling his sleeves them halfway up his forearms.

“Junnie,” Mingyu started. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Junhui replied immediately. He really had, he hadn’t seen Mingyu in weeks because he had been so busy and far away. “How was Japan?” he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the elegant clock on the wall and almost sighed aloud in relief when he saw that it was only a moment or two passed seven. There was still plenty of time before eight.

“Its always fun when I go there,” Mingyu said, and then he slipped into one of many stories from his visit. He was hardly a moment into it when the door slid open and a waiter came into the room, Junhui making sure to smile and not say a word as Mingyu ordered them water, wine (after asking Junhui if he preferred white or red. He told him red.) and then asked Junhui if he wanted anything else. Junhui shook his head and then the waiter slipped out of the room.

“Are you okay, Junnie?” Mingyu asked him. “You’re quiet tonight.”

Junhui felt a little fatigued, and part of him just wanted to go home and sleep, but an even bigger part of him wanted to enjoy dinner with Mingyu and told the other part of him to keep his mouth shut.

“I just want to listen to your stories from Japan,” Junhui said. Listening to his stories would relax Junhui. He would have liked to listen to them with his head in Mingyu’s lap, his warm fingers running through his hair before over dinner was fine enough.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked. “How was work?”

“Everything’s fine,” Junhui assured him. “I just haven’t been getting enough sun lately.” Mingyu laughed with him, and Junhui made sure to appear perky and more upbeat for the rest of the dinner. After their drinks were brought to them, Mingyu ordered the first round of food, most of them considered appetizers, though Junhui couldn’t grasp how something as expensive as abalone could be considered a before the main course treat.

When Junhui told Mingyu he hadn’t ever had it before, Mingyu put down his chopsticks and nestled his head between his hands, watching him closely as he went to take his first ever bite of the precious mollusk. Junhui considered the salty and slightly salty taste for a moment before giving Mingyu an approving nod, cheeks warming when Mingyu gave a pleased grin.

Junhui did his best to look like he was eating, but the truth was, he had one eye on the clock and half of his mind on the fact that he had two more dinners to sit in on before the night was over. It was hard to do, and he found himself often losing himself in nothingness and looking over at the clock only to realize twenty minutes and two more plates had gone by without him even realizing it.

When eight o’clock was coming around and Mingyu didn’t show any intentions of stopping dinner anytime soon, Junhui was over washed with anxiety.

“Hyung,” Junhui said, when it was five minutes to ten, cutting Mingyu off in the middle of one of the stories Junhui had prompted him into telling. “I’m sorry-I have to use the bathroom.”

Mingyu blinked once, twice. “Of course, Junnie,” Mingyu said. “Take your time.”

Junhui left the room as casually as possible and then raced down the hallway as soon as he was out of sight. He slipped past the hostess and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack before he stepped out into the crisp winter air. He had hardly been standing out on the pavement for more than a moment or two when Minghao stepped out of the crow walking passed and came up to him.

Junhui stretched a smile across his face and hugged Minghao back, the two sharing a kiss before any words were even said.

“God,” Minghao groaned. “I’m starving,”

“Me too,” Junhui said, even as his tummy was filled with abalone and raw tuna. He let Minghao loop their arms together and put on his most innocent smile when the hostess gave a start when she saw him. She shook her head and apparently told herself she must have been imagining things and brought them to the private room Minghao had reserved for the two of them.

They sat down and Minghao did almost the same as Mingyu. He ordered water, asked what kind of wine Junhui liked, asked if he wanted anything else to drink, and then ordered the first round of food right after.

He knew he had to get back to Mingyu soon and try to end their dinner for the night, but he couldn’t find a time when it was right to slip away. Thankfully, the waiter was different than the one who was serving Mingyu and him, so he could relax whenever he came in and out of the room.

“How was your lunch meeting?” Junhui asked as Minghao pushed the caviar and toast points towards him. He had also never eaten caviar in all his life, but he didn’t mention it to Minghao and ate it more to have something to do with his hands rather than out of a true want to try some of it.

“Boring as all hell, just like I expected,” Minghao told him. “How was your day, baby?”

_Stressful because I feel like I didn’t get anything done because I messed up when replying to Jeonghan hyungs emails, I feel terrible and have felt terrible all day, I just want to go to sleep._

“Boring as well,” Junhui said, wearing a smile.

Ten minutes into the caviar and other food, Junhui gave the same excuse to leave the room as he had done with Mingyu, and then, when he was sure the hallway was empty, he slipped back inside.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asked him, brow creased in worry. “You were gone for a long time,”

“I think I’m getting a bit sick,” Junhui told Mingyu. “I’m so sorry, you probably don’t want to continue dinner.”

“No, no,” Mingyu said, and Junhui cursed himself inwardly. “Its fine, as long as you feel like your up to it.”

“I’m fine now, I think.” Junhui lied.

“You can leave again whenever you need,” Mingyu said kindly. He was so kind, so thoughtful, it made Junhui’s chest ache with guilt. He was such an awful person, a horrible, ugly, terrible human being.

Junhui didn’t know how it happened, but after fifteen more minutes with Mingyu before suddenly ‘getting sick again’ and leaving the room, and then slipping back in with Minghao, it was suddenly nearing nine.

“Are you feeling sick?” Minghao asked him worriedly when he told him he had to use the bathroom again.

“I think so,” Junhui said before he left the room. He did the same as before, he ran down the hall, he grabbed his jacket, he slipped past the hostess and had barely been outside for more than a handful of moment before a car pulled up and Wonwoo stepped out of it, looking so handsome it might have taken Junhui’s breath away if he wasn’t currently being pulled so thin.

The hostess’ face when stark white when she saw him for the third time in the night, and Junhui could almost hear her thinking if she had gone crazy while working or something. She kept looking back at Junhui as if he was an otherworldly being and his innocent expression and confused smiles did nothing to help her think any different.

The private rooms must have all been in one section because the room Wonwoo had reserved was two doors down from Mingyu’s and one door across from Minghao’s room. If either of them came looking for him, they wouldn’t have to look that far if he stayed out of the open like this.

“I’m starving,” Junhui told Wonwoo, who was quick to usher him into the room and close the door behind them.

This time, when the waiter came in, Junhui was not as lucky. It was the same waiter who was serving him and Mingyu, and he stopped in his tracks and stared at Junhui just like the hostess had done when she saw him the second time. The difference was that the waiter looked at Junhui, Wonwoo, and then in the direction of Mingyu’s room. He, thankfully, seemed to understand the situation though and didn’t say anything about seeing him before.

He gave all his attention to Wonwoo, who ordered them water, and then a couple of martinis. Junhui didn’t give his preference input this time and encouraged Wonwoo to order for him whatever he thought was best.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said when the waiter left. “I should have asked you if you wanted wine instead.”

“I like martinis as much as I like wine,” Junhui assured Wonwoo. He had already had two glasses of the restaurants most expensive red dinner wine in the last hour and a half and didn’t think he would be able to stomach a third glass of it.

Junhui knew that he wasn’t supposed to consume alcohol on his medication, but he gave into the temptation and had reached for the wine instead of the water with Minghao and Mingyu. In his current state, he didn’t care much about his own health or safety. Junhui felt that drinking helped him be a much better dinner partner and didn’t hold back when the sweet martini was placed in front of him.

After two sips of the martini, Junhui told Wonwoo that he got a call and went outside to answer it, or at least told him he would. He slid into Mingyu’s room, who was picking at his dinner with a solemn expression, perking up when Junhui entered the room.

Junhui laid a hand on his stomach and gave Mingyu his most apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I think I ruined our night,” Junhui said as he walked up to Mingyu, who scooted his chair out and opened up his lap for Junhui. Junhui sat on his thigh and allowed Mingyu to hold him around the waist.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu assured him. “The food might have made you sick, next time, remind me not to come back here.” Mingyu ran a hand down his back, rubbing it gently before he continued, “Go home and rest, and text me if you don’t feel any better by tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Junhui said, feeling horrible. “I’m so sorry, again.”

“It’s alright,” Mingyu insisted. “Don’t worry about it, Junnie.”

Junhui leaned down and they shared a brief kiss before Mingyu pulled away, a confused look on his face. “You taste like sour apple.” They hadn’t eaten anything that would taste like that all night. The wine had been light and fruity, but there was certainly no apple flavor in it. Junhui realized that he had messed up just by taking a few sips of the drink Wonwoo had gotten him, but played innocent, just like he had been doing all evening, the best he could. It was tiring, all this acting was so tiring, he felt horrible on the inside and couldn’t show how much he was being torn up.

“It must have been the wine,” Junhui said, laughing nervously as he ignored Mingyu’s observation. “I’m going to leave ahead of you, hyung, I’ll call you.”

Junhui left in the same hurry as the other times and then slipped into the room down the hall with Wonwoo. Or he tried to do so.

He had forgotten how long he had left Minghao all by himself and didn’t hear Mingyu follow him out of the room. His hand on the handle of the sliding door, he heard two different, but distinct voices call out his name and didn’t turn around for a moment, frozen in horror.

“Minghao,” Junhui said, as soon as he turned around. “I must have confused the rooms- “

“What’s going on, Jun-ah? Are you-, “ Wonwoo broke off when he noticed the other two men in the hallway.

Wonwoo’s chest was brushing against his back, and it was so overwhelming that he had to step away from him, but that’s when it all went to hell.

“What are you two doing here?” Mingyu asked Minghao and Wonwoo.

“I was having dinner with Junhui,” Minghao said.

“Jun-ah and I just met up for a late dinner,” Wonwoo said.

“Late dinner?” Mingyu repeated. “He’s been here with me since seven.” Mingyu sighed and tilted his head, looking irritable. “So, this is why you kept leaving the room,” He said to Junhui.

“I guess you aren’t feeling sick then,” Minghao said to Junhui.

Wonwoo scoffed. “The two of you are always getting in the way,” He said to Minghao and Mingyu, who looked absolutely offended.

“Oh, please, he doesn’t belong to you, _Director,”_ Minghao added on at the end snidely.

“Why the hell did you even ask him out tonight?” Mingyu snapped at him. “You saw him during Christmas, I haven’t seen him in weeks.”

“The two of you are so immature,” Wonwoo said.

The words eventually became nastier as the three of them kept on snapping back at one another, two of them arguing with one of them until one of them suddenly turned on the one who they had just been arguing against the other person with and yelling at them.

To Junhui, it was total and absolute chaos, and it didn’t take long until he was completely overwhelmed. This was his worst fear come to life, they were arguing, they were upset, they were angry, and it was all because of him. It was all his fault. If he just hadn’t been such a coward and spoken up, if he just hadn’t been so greedy and set aside another day for each of them instead of wanting to see all of them on the same day. God, he was so stupid, how did he ever think this was ever going to work. He was a waste of their time, he had taken up their evening and their thoughts, their money, and made it all go to waste. He had been doing that for so long.

He was just a waste, he wasn’t worth spending money on, he wasn’t worth anyone’s time or concern. He just wanted them to stop yelling at each other.

“Stop it!” He said, and instantly the three of them quieted and looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Junhui’s head hung low, so long that his chin almost kissed his chest, and his fists rested clenched and shaking at his sides. “Just stop it,” Junhui whispered. “I can’t…we can’t do this anymore.”

“Jun-“

“Let's just stop it all now,” Junhui said, and then he brushed past them and left the restaurant for the last time, not even remembering to grab his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont kill me lmfao
> 
> to clarify, jun (in this fic) is clinically depressed and is currently having a depressive episode. for those who don't have any experience with depression/depressive episodes: this does not mean he doesn't have times when he feels depressed the rest of the time, and it can happen even if someone is on antidepressants like jun is. while someone who has depression may often feel the usual signs of depression like loss of interest, etc, a depressive episode is a lengthened period of time (spanning from a couple of days to weeks) where an individual constantly feels multiple depression symptoms and effects such as losing interest and pleasure in doing things you usually like, difficulty remembering things, changes in eating patterns, having a hard time paying attention, and feeling irritable, worthless, guilty, numb, anxious etc 
> 
> TO CLARIFY: this is not something i just happened to make up for this chapter, its always been a part of the jun in this fic, but i didn't bring it up or include that many signs because i wanted you all, the readers, to learn about this side of jun at the same time that wonwoo, mingyu, and minghao do
> 
> i realize that so far jun hasnt seemed to have much emotional depth in this fic, but i wrote him that way on purpose because if i did this would be something you all would have known about since early on. 
> 
> SO ANYWAYS lmfao yeah pls dont kill me for that ending


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tag was added so um yall check that out

Junhui rejected another call and threw his phone onto his bed. He grabbed his towel and dried his hair. He didn’t remember the last time he had taken a shower, so after two hours of thinking about it, Junhui finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Once there, he stood under the water spray for nearly an hour. He only got out once the water turned freezing and bit his skin harshly.  

He shoved the dirty clothes littering his bedroom floor with his foot, trying to make one pile that he would probably pick up eventually. Or not. He then picked through his dresser, looking for something that was at least somewhat clean. He pulled on an old college t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and then, not brushing or drying hair, he went back to bed.

There were only two things that got him out of bed at his regular pace.

His kittens.

And his bladder.

Besides those things, nothing else could get him to leave the bed. If he wanted or needed anything, he took hours to convince himself to do it or to go get it. He thought it had been four days since the night of the dinners, but it may have been more, maybe five or six, maybe an entire week. He really wasn’t sure, he would have to check his phone at some point. He would probably only plug it in when it died though, so then he would have to wait for it to turn back on, and then another hour or so to actually get up and check his calendar.

Junhui figured that he would get his letter stating that he was fired and to not come back to work any day now. It would have the companies name on the top, and it would have Wonwoo’s signature on the bottom since he was the head of the department he worked for. It would probably say something like, _we’re very sorry for parting ways like this, but we just can’t have someone who doesn’t come to work for days without calling and who sleeps with the CEO’s son working for us anymore. No hard feelings?_

Junhui fell back asleep, arms wrapped around one of his pillows.

Hours later, he woke up the sound of little meows and scratches at his door. Normally, he allowed for his kittens to sleep in the bed with him, but he didn’t think it would be good for them to be around him when he was in this state. Nonetheless, he couldn’t find it in himself to ignore his kittens, even when he was in this state, and he dragged himself up and out of bed.

“I’m sorry,” He told them softly, picking the three of them up and carrying them out into the living room. They didn’t seem to hold any grudges against him and were just happy to rub themselves up against his neck and meow happily at him when he scratched along their backs and behind their little ears.

He changed their litter boxes first, changed their water, made sure they still had hard food-they did- and gave them their favorite soupy treat that made them all meow and run towards their bowls like crazy as soon as they heard him take out the scissors to open the package.

Now that he was in the kitchen and his kittens were eating their full, Junhui glanced into the fridge, and then the cabinets. Nothing caught his interest, and he wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but he found himself preparing three packages of beef ramen, putting toast on a pan, and opening a package of mini cakes.

Gorging himself was not a new thing for Junhui when he was in this state. Sometimes he would lay in bed and go a day or more without eating, but other times he would eat anything and everything that he could get his hands on, stuffing himself until it physically hurt. He couldn’t explain his reasoning behind it, but in some way, it made him feel slightly better. It was like the food was filling up a part of himself that was left hollow and empty, even if just for a little while.

He put his ramen in a bowl and added some chili paste, buttered his toast, grabbed the pack of cakes, as well as a bottle of Coke, and sat at the kitchen table. He ate without looking at his food, or even registering it until it was all gone, and he was left with empty plates, empty packages, and a slight stomach ache.

Junhui got up and went to check on the kittens before he returned to his room. The three of them were cuddled up together, tummies now full, and he bent down just long enough to pet each one of them just once before he got back up and headed for his bedroom.

A knock stuck him in place.

Horror overtook Junhui and he turned on his heel to face the door, his eyes wide, ears straining to hear anything, the jingle of a $250 Gucci keychain, the squeak of a $3,000 leather boot sole, something like that, but he didn’t hear anything. There was just another knock, and then a familiar but surprisingly voice called out his name,

“Junhui?”

“Hansol?” He said aloud before he could help himself.

“Junhui hyung?” Hansol repeated, thinking he had heard someone speak from within the apartment.

A moment later, the door opened and Hansol was so shocked that he took a step back. Junhui looked like Hansol had never seen him before. The photographer’s assistant was always well put together, clothes smooth and fresh, hair combed and styled to perfection, skin smooth and without a single blemish.

The Junhui staring back at him had a ramen stain on his shirt, and his shorts were wrinkled. His hair was flattened in some places and sticking up in others, and he had horrible bags underneath his eyes as well as dark purple shadows. Though Hansol would likely not say it aloud, it was not that different from what he would see when he looked in the mirror every few months just a few years ago, and he felt a rush of affection and protectiveness rush through him.

“The company sent me to check up on you,” Hansol told him.

 _So I guess they sent the receptionist to do the firing for them_ , Junhui thought as he invited Hansol in, offering him water or tea. Hansol politely refused and the two of them sat on the rickety old couch together.  

Junhui sighed and prepared to open his mouth to tell Hansol to just get along with it, he felt bad enough for the boy having to be the one to do this, he was probably afraid of how Junhui would react. But Hansol cut him off, and what he said shocked Junhui.

“Jeonghan hyung said you haven’t been answering his calls,” Hansol said. “Everyone at work is really worried about you, all the way up to the seventh floor. Everyone in the photography and modeling division has been trying to contact you. Seungcheol hyung in editing called all the hospitals and funeral homes asking them if you were there, and my floor,” A shiver ran up Hansols body at the mere thought. “The Director has been in a horrible mood since you didn’t show up on the first day, and Minghao hyung hasn’t been working on his game. Jun hyung,” Hansol reached out for his hand and Junhui let him take it, watching him with surprised eyes. “I know how hard it is, but please never forget just how many people care about you. We all really miss you and just want you to come back. Wonwoo put the days you’ve been gone as sick days, so don’t worry about-you know, losing your job or anything. We need you, you know? You’re really talented and you keep Jeonghan manageable.” Hansol paused and then added. “Plus, with you around, the Director and that Game Designer seem to be happy and work just as we need them to.”

Hearing about them hurt. Why did they even want him back? Why was Wonwoo putting these days down as sick days? He should have just reported him to his father and gotten him fired, then he wouldn’t have had to deal with or see Junhui anymore. That’s why Junhui was convinced he deserved. They were probably just upset because they had realized just how much time and money they had wasted on him, there was no way either of them missed him. He wasn’t that important, he didn’t matter, nothing changed if he wasn’t there.

But, he did owe it to Jeonghan hyung to actually show up to work. The photographer had taken a chance on him, a rookie foreigner who had just graduated from college who was running out of money and needed a work visa to be able to stay in the country because his student visa was going to expire any day.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui said finally, soft and voice cracking up because he hadn’t been using it. “I should have been coming to work.” How could he have been so selfish to stay home? Why was he just so awful? He shouldn’t think of himself so much, Jeonghan and others were depending on him to show up to work, and he had let them down.

“It's alright,” Hansol assured him. “Just come back when you can, we’ll be waiting for you, okay, Jun hyung?”

Just then, Hansol’s phone started ringing a peculiar tone and he sighed, taking his phone from his pocket and groaning when he saw who it was.

“Uhhh, Director Boo is calling me,” Hansol told him, trying to sound as casual as possible as Junhui recalled the sight of them making out rather passionately at Hansols workstation.

“I’m going to come back, Hansol-ah, it’s okay,” Junhui said, giving him the sincerest smile he could muster up. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hansol shot him a gummy grin that made his lips prickle with the teasing feeling of a genuine smile. “See you tomorrow, hyung!”

He bounced out of the room and down the hall, answering his phone halfway to the elevator and saying something excitedly into it that Junhui couldn’t make out. Junhui shut the door and then slid down it, letting out a sigh of exhaustion just as he heard a tiny meow and Cathy came up to him, looking half asleep herself.

Junhui picked her up and that night he let his kittens sleep in his bed with him again.

…

Junhui dragged his feet along the pavement, the company building coming closer and closer with every step. He had had to walk halfway to work because he didn’t have enough money on his transportation card. He hoped they didn’t have a shot that day, because his feet already hurt.

He reached the building ten minutes to nine. The parking garage was already more than have full and there were several pockets of people all moving towards the elevators at once, some holding coffee, some holding the breakfast they had picked up on the way in their hands, some others scolding the younger workers and telling them they should have homemade food at home for breakfast instead. There was nothing out of the usual.

Junhui wanted to check if Wonwoo’s car was there. The Director’s parking spaces were on the second floor, though, and he would have to run all the way up there to see if he was there, and by the time he did that, Wonwoo might see him, and he didn’t want that. Junhui shook his head firmly and told himself to just get in the elevator. Wonwoo worked every day, he would be there soon enough if he wasn’t already.

Junhui didn’t recognize anyone in the elevator, so he stayed in his corner and tried to calm his nervous stomach until the elevator opened to his floor. He mumbled an apology as he passed by people and walked down the long, bland hallway until he reached the door at the far end. Once opened, he peeked inside. The center of the team’s space was they usually took models photographers was empty and closed. If they were doing anything with models that day, it would have already been light up and there would have been people mulling around.

It was quiet, which meant everyone was likely working away in their office spaces already or hadn't gotten in yet. Junhui adjusted the strap of his bag and walked down the circular curve of the open hall, eyeing his office door that was just past Jeonghan’s. He didn’t see his bosses light on or the window open, so he figured he wasn’t there yet.

He was wrong.

“Junbug!”

Junhui choked in the tight hold Jeonghan instantly put him in. “Hi, hyung,” Junhui was able to make out as Jeonghan nearly flung him inside of his office. Junhui spotted Seungcheol seated on Jeonghan’s desk and as soon as his boss let him go Seungcheol wrapped up in a much more breathable hug.

“I was so worried about you,” Seungcheol mumbled into his shoulder, his dark eyes filled with relief. “I’m so happy you’re back, are you okay?”

“Happy to be back,” Junhui told him, only half lying. He wasn’t not happy to see Seungcheol and the others again, he was just worried about who else he might see at work now that he was back. “And I missed you too, hyung.” Junhui let go off Seungcheol, who gave him one more smile. He told Junhui he better be getting off to work and grabbed his satchel bag, sidestepping Jeonghan who tried to give him a hug and singing merrily as he left.

“That man breaks my heart,” Jeonghan said. Junhui didn’t believe him, of course, Jeonghan was smiling much too fondly for someone who had gotten their heartbroken. Jeonghan watched Seungcheol walk down the hall for a moment before he turned back to Junhui, who was watching his boss with very wet, red eyes.

“Aw, come on, kid,” Jeonghan said.

“I’m really sorry, hyung,” Junhui whispered.

Jeonghan shushed him gently and walked up to give him a tight, warm hug, rubbing his hand up and down his back that shivered just the slightest bit.

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” Jeonghan said. “If you need time, you need it, I’d rather have you gone a few days then not have you around at all. Besides, Seungcheol had to help me around here a lot more, and you know I love it when he loses his temper with me and tries to act all tough. Such a cutie.” Jeonghan laughed and then set his hands on either one of Junhui’s arms and gave them both a light squeeze. “Like Cheolie said, I’m just happy that you’re back. Nothing big is coming up for another week or two, so take your time getting settled back in.”

Junhui nodded. He had been thankful for his boss many times, but this was right up there with the man giving him the job in the first place.

“By the way, W-“ The phone started ringing and Jeonghan gave him an apologetic look. Junhui smiled and waved for him to get it, telling him to answer it and that they could talk later.

“Cheolie,” Jeonghan sang as he sat at his desk. “Left your pen on my desk? Need me to bring it to you? Also, need me to bring you on a long romantic walk before we kiss passionately underneath the stars? Go fuck myself? Alright!”

Junhui stifled a laugh as he closed the door behind himself.

…

Junhui was eating peacefully at his desk when his day went to hell. Seungcheol had come swinging into his office ten minutes before lunch, telling him that he had to catch something with Jeonghan because of something or other. Seungcheol rolled his eyes, but Junhui sensed he really wasn’t all that bothered. He told Junhui that he wanted to have lunch with him because couldn’t, so instead he had made Junhui lunch and brought it in.

“Why don’t you ever cook for me?” Jeonghan whined when he walked in and saw the food in containers laid out on Junhui’s small desk.

“You can buy your own food,” Seungcheol snapped back, but Junhui saw the smile on his face when Jeonghan whined about not being able to cook and that if he ever couldn’t buy food he would probably just starve.

“I guess Junhui would be getting a promotion then,” Seungcheol responded, seemingly unaffected. Jeonghan started wailing that Seungcheol hated him and pretended to lay out on the floor.

“I’ll take him with me, so you can eat in peace,” Seungcheol said. Junhui smiled slightly and nodded, mumbling his thanks once again.

Today was one of the days when Junhui didn’t feel like eating much. He picked at the food with his chopsticks and feeling guilty. If he wasn’t…like this, he would have gobbled up the food already, Seungcheol was a pretty good cook and it smelled delicious, but Junhui couldn’t eat more than a few mouthfuls of the noodles and a couple small pieces of meat.

He was playing around with a cherry tomato when there was a knock on his open door and he looked up, expecting Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but it wasn’t them.

Junhui felt all the blood drain out of his face, his skin turning into a frightening gray pallor. He opened his trembling lips, but not a word would come out of his mouth.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his tailored trousers. “You’re back.”

Junhui nodded his head, lips still clamped shut and complexion getting worse as the seconds ticked by.

Wonwoo took a step inside of his office but didn’t come any closer, not wanting to push him any further. “I just thought, maybe we could talk about what happened the other day.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Junhui found himself saying, the horrible pale color retracting and his lips stopping their shaking. His voice shook, but that was much better than the first effects he had suffered with.

“What do you mean there’s nothing to talk about?” Wonwoo said, softly. “I thought there was a lot to talk about.”

“There isn’t,” Junhui said firmly, or as firmly as he could manage.

Wonwoo paused, and the room was quiet for a moment or two until he spoke up once again. “I talked to Minghao and Mingyu, they think we should talk as well.”

Junhui couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t face Wonwoo, he couldn’t face any of them. It wasn’t because he didn’t want them near him, it just…he _couldn’t._ He was a damaged, terrible little creature and they shouldn’t be anywhere near him, he had been a fool to let them so close to him.

“If you’re going to fire me, just do it.” Junhui said, looking down at his desk.

“I’m not going to fire you, Jun,” Wonwoo said, sounding shocked at the mere suggestion. “I-…I wouldn’t do that because of this. You’re a good worker, a hard worker, you always have been, and you took those days off because you needed them, they’re already excused. Us…that was a personal thing, it didn’t have to do with work, it wouldn’t affect our work. Jun, if that’s what’s scaring you I promise-“

“It's not that,” Junhui said, softly. “I just…I just can’t talk right now, okay?”

Wonwoo was quiet. Junhui was quiet. Finally, Wonwoo spoke for the both of them.

“Okay,” he said softly. “I understand. I’ll see you around, alright, Jun?”

He left before he got an answer and as soon as he was sure Wonwoo wasn’t there anymore Junhui broke down into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that SOMT has been updated im going to be making another poll on twt, so if you read any of my other fics you can go over there (it'll be pinned to the top of my profile) and you can vote for what you want to see updated next 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	11. Chapter 11

Junhui didn’t even have enough money on his transportation card to pay for half an average subway fare. His debit card was sadly lacking at the moment, Junhui milking his accounts dry to pay off his loans, the monthly rate having been hired the month before. He had spent all the money Wonwoo and Minghao had given him on his loans for that month as well as the bill for next month since he was already late twice and didn’t want it to happen again. At the time, he had enough money to pay that month’s bill and keep on eating and traveling comfortably, but since Junhui had…distanced himself, he didn’t have anything to live on. Not much, at least. Not enough for him to reason a ride home when he barely had enough to buy himself lunch for the next few days until Friday came around and he got paid. And considering that he had been out for most of the week, his bank account would stay just as pathetic and he might have to go a day or two without eating very well, if at all.

To make matters even worse, the snow storm that was supposed to start up during the night decided to come early. Soft white snowflakes decorated his coated shoulders and the top of his head, melting underneath the warm streetlights, icy cold-water building and running down his neck as well as working through his thin jacket and biting at his flesh.

By the time he got home, his feet were sore and dragging across the concrete walkway, made slippery from the melting snow. He checked his phone as he entered his building and was reassured that the snow wouldn’t build up and wasn’t going to turn into the blizzard like they had been previously warned about.

As soon as he got inside he stripped himself off his clothes and sat his boots on top of a towel so that they wouldn’t wet the floor or his front shoe cabinet. He flew into the kitchen naked, but he didn’t think much of it. The only people around to see him like this were his cats and, well, they were cats, they didn’t really care about his nudity. All they cared about was the fresh water he put into their water bowls and the scoop of food he gave them, all three kittens skidding forward to first meow at him in thanks and then munch hungrily away.

As soon as he knew his kittens were happy and fed, he dragged his tired, cold body into the shower and put it only hot enough to make it not freezing, too afraid of his utility bill to actually make the water warm. He scrubbed away at his hair and body as quick as he could before he stepped out onto the shower rug. He had been thinking about finally replacing it, but it would have to do for now until he could put some money aside for it.

Speaking of bills and money, how was he even going to be able to keep the apartment he had now? He had only rented it because of the money he was getting from Wonwoo.

That just showed him, he was truly an idiot for depending on another person. And if he was depending on someone else, he should have made sure to keep them happy with him, shouldn’t he have? But it was too late for that, he had already gone and ruined everything, just like he always did.

He wondered if his old roommates still had half a room to offer. None of them had pets, maybe they wouldn’t mind if he brought the kittens with him. If they did…well, he would just have to move further away from work to be able to rent a place for himself, or he would have to share with other people who didn’t mind cats. He supposed moving further away would be best, it would only take a bit longer for him to get to work, and just a couple more hundred won, he would lose some sleep, but he supposed that was what he deserved.

Or maybe he could just get another job.

Hell, while he was at it, why was he even staying in the country? Why not just go back home?

Junhui didn’t know why, but the thought sent a shock of pain through his heart.

No, he knew why.

…

Junhui was sitting on the hard floor of his living room, laptop opened, Netflix up and playing a show that he wasn’t watching. He picked at his meager dinner of a few slices of block cheese and a cup of spicy ramen, a water bottle pressed between his thighs, freezing his skin but warming the water slightly. Cheese came over and laid by his thigh, little body rising and falling peacefully as Cathy and Chanel ran around merrily together, chasing one another back and forth. The storm was going on for longer then they said, the news network having had assured the people that the light spat of snow would only last an hour at most. It was now going into hour two, hardly a quarter of an inch of snow covering the ground, footprints and tire marks embedded in it as people passed by on their way.

A knock startled him out of his daydream. He didn’t especially remember what he had been thinking about when his eyes came back into focus, only knew that it had involved kisses on his shoulders, on his lower back, and on the top of his thighs, and the smell of roses, chocolate, and burning wood. He sat there on the floor, body tense with nerves, mind still a bit out of it as it wrestled to return to reality, but he was forced to move when there was another knock on his door a moment later, the fist making the sound lighter, tapping pattern different. Cheese woke up and stretched, running off down the hall after the other kittens after being woken up from her nap. The warmth taken from his side made Junhui straighten up and shake his head to focus a bit more.

Junhui got up slowly, and then hurried all at once to throw the empty cup and the cheese wrapper in the garbage, throw his spoon and knife and chopsticks into the sink and shove his half-empty water bottle back into the fridge. He wiped any crumbs from the small table off it and had just enough time to dump the contents of his hair into the garbage before a third knock came and he was pulled back to the door, yelling a quick apology ahead of him.

He opened the door and felt like he might choke on his tongue.

“I said we all thought we needed to talk, didn’t I?” Wonwoo said after a moment of Junhui’s shocked staring. Wonwoo stood in the front, closest to the door, Minghao a few paces behind him, hands shoved into his jacket and looking at Junhui with a nearly disappointed gaze, his eyes silently scolding Junhui, the faux fur of his parka hood tickling his chin. Mingyu stood at the very back, not turned towards Junhui by not turned away either, two white paper bags held in his hands that he kept down at his waist. He glanced up at Junhui, who was unable to read his expression, unable to tell what he was feeling.

Junhui’s fingers shook around the doorknob, and his free hand clenched around the bit of his shirt that hung around his thighs.

What was he even supposed to say to them? Why did they have to be here? Didn’t they know that it was hard enough for Junhui already?

Did they know that Junhui didn’t really have it in him to deny them?

He looked up from the floor and back to the three of them, who were all looking at him, waiting for him to respond to them. Junhui played with the peeling paint on the back of his door around the handle for a moment before he nodded his head, hands still shaking a bit as he released his hold and took a few steps back into the living room, letting them all in before he closed the door behind them, locking it out of habit. He toyed with the handle for a moment and gathered his bearings, taking a deep breath to settle himself before he turned around to face them.

“Can I put this down on the table, Jun?” Mingyu asked, raising the bags.

Junhui paused for a moment and then nodded. “What is it?” he asked, not able to keep his curiosity at bay. He felt his cheeks warm when they all looked at him, chuckling underneath their breath at how precious they found him to be.

“Just some things for you, sweetheart,” Mingyu said, the pet name making Junhui’s heart pick up by several speeds.

Junhui was so confused though. He didn’t understand why they were here, he didn’t understand why they wanted to talk to him. He wasn’t worth the effort, he knew he wasn’t. They could have anyone they wanted, why didn’t they just cut him loose and go find someone else to dote over and spoil? It wasn’t that Junhui really wanted them to, he knew that once they became involved with others a part of him would be jealous, a part of him would be hurt, but he knew that it would happen. He saw himself as being a realist, bitter, but a realist. It was unavoidable, it would happen soon enough. They were just wasting their time, there were thousands of people just in Seoul alone that would be better for them. And throughout the world there were millions.

“Thank you,” Junhui said anyways, looking at the white bags that looked like they were from one of those high-end supermarkets where a single loaf of bread cost more than three loafs of bread, two heads of lettuce and a block of cheese cost at the store he went to. He told them they were welcomed to sit down and only Minghao took a seat, his hands twirling together nervously. Mingyu said he was fine standing and Wonwoo didn’t speak or move a muscle, he kept looking at Junhui, no matter how much Junhui tried not to look at him or at the others.

“What it is you wanted to talk about?” Junhui said, giving them a smile and playing innocent. Oh, he knew he was playing innocent, but he couldn’t help himself, it was easier for him. He knew that he was bad, and that he had messed up, and even thought he knew they knew that, saying it out loud would have made it hurt that much more.

“What do you think we’re here about?” Wonwoo asked him, stepping into close and in his field of vision, making Junhui look at him, and making a lump ball up right in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know,” Junhui answered, looking down at his feet.

“You do know,” Minghao said from the couch, looking at Junhui with unimpressed eyes. Junhui looked away from his quickly and nervously nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to secure his shaky hands by flattening out the wrinkles in his shirt that he had made by holding on so tightly.

“I don’t…” Junhui tried to say, cutting himself off by swallowing thickly and shaking his head.

“Do you want me to give you a clue?” Wonwoo asked him softly. Did they want him to give them back the money they had given him? Or maybe give back all the presents they had given him? Junhui could do that…except the kittens, he would have to work something out there.

Wonwoo didn’t wait for him to answer, and the next thing Junhui knew there were firm hands on his hips and Wonwoo was feasting on his lips, nipping at his lips and kissing him gently, those hands caressing his curved hips, the tips of his fingers just teasing his ass, pressing into the skin firmly, hard enough that subtle marks would be left behind tomorrow. Junhui moaned into the kiss before he could help himself, clinging back to Wonwoo with needy fingers, grabbing at his shoulders and his shirt collar.

Oh, this was why they were here. They must have just wanted things to go back to normal. They likely realized that Junhui wasn’t good enough to bring out on things that resembled dates, but he was good enough to fuck, wasn’t it? It would be easier for them to just keep working their stress out on him, right? At least until they found someone better.

“You didn’t all have to come over at once for sex,” Junhui said when they parted. Wonwoo stiffened against him and he pulled back, and if Junhui wasn’t wrong, there were anger in Wonwoo’s eyes, anger and frustration, maybe a hint of sadness.

“We didn’t come here just for sex, Jun,” Wonwoo said, cutting off both Minghao and Mingyu who had gone to talk, but both of them nodded in agreement as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth. “Seriously, why do you really think we’re here? Do you think we would come all get together to talk to you if we just wanted to fuck?” Wonwoo asked, sounding frustrated and upset. Junhui curled away from him, feeling ridiculous and clueless, he looked down at his bare feet, curled his toes nervously against the hardwood floors, trying to gather his thoughts all up, but he wasn’t coming up with anything.

 If it wasn’t for that, and if it wasn’t to yell at him or something, he really didn’t know why they would be here, he didn’t have anything to offer them besides his body, or at least that’s what he thought. The back of his mind whispered a suggestion, but he quickly shut those thoughts down, knowing that it was impossible, knowing that nothing like that could ever be true. They were looking at him waiting for him to speak, but he didn’t have anything to say, he truly didn’t know what to tell them.

“I can’t-I can’t say anything because I really don’t know why you would be here for me. I just don’t understand…I don’t understand why you’re here if it isn’t for sex or to be mad at me or something like that,” Junhui cried, curling his hands around the fabric of his purple cat shirt.

He heard a tired sigh and the next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the shoulders and pushed up against the wall. A long finger curled around his chin and tilted his head up, making him look up. He looked into the dark, deep eyes of Wonwoo, whose hand went to cradle the side of his cheek, his thumb caressing Junhui’s bottom lip, a humorless smile stretching across his features as he looked down at him, admitting softly in a whisper,

“I’m in love with you, Jun, thats why I'm here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe he snapped 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	12. Chapter 12

“No, you don’t,” Junhui whispered back. “No one can love me, Wonwoo. Especially not you.” Oh please, a part of himself cried. Don’t say that, please, let him love us, we want to be loved, please, just let us have this for once, let us have someone in our lives, don’t push them away, please-

“Jun-“

“Can you please just leave?” Junhui says, closing his eyes tightly so that they wouldn’t see him cry again. “All of you, please, just go.” It was too painful. Junhui couldn’t do this, he didn’t know how to do this.

“Jun-“

“Just go!” Junhui cried at them, turning away from them all and curling his arms around himself, chin digging into his chest, legs shaking and heart feeling numb while simultaneously feeling like it had already been broken. It did not matter that he had loved Wonwoo ever since the first conversation they had had with one another, it didn’t matter, none of it did, Junhui just wasn’t right for all of this, he wasn’t made to be loved.

He couldn’t stand to look at them, not for a moment longer, it made him feel like he was going to completely break down to the point that he would never be able to be repaired. He felt sick to his stomach and had a pounding headache all at once, and he just wanted them all to get far, far away from him.

Because this couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be real. Wonwoo would never be in love with him, he just wouldn’t, he couldn’t, no one could love him, he wasn’t something that could be loved, especially not by someone like Wonwoo, or someone like Minghao or Mingyu, none of them. They all had so much to offer, looks, money, talent, wonderful careers and connections and kind hearts full of compassion and they were all so intelligent and always seemed to know what they were doing, having personalities that meshed well with everyone that they came across.

Junhui was not like that, he had never been like that and he could never be like that. He was not suitable to stand on the arm of Jeon Wonwoo. He was too much of a mess, his emotions uncontrollable, his breakdowns random and inconsistent, his mood changing at the drop of a hat, the smallest thing able to send him down into a whirlwind of depression that would not leave for weeks on end.

He heard another whisper of his name, and then the front door open and then close, heavy footsteps disappearing down the hall at a quick pass. He didn’t realize that it had only been one pair of footsteps until he felt someone’s breathing on the back of his throat, and he muffled a whimper.

“It's not just him, you know,” Mingyu said, softly. “It’s me, as well.”

Junhui remained stock still, his head down and body pointed towards the wall. He listened as Mingyu left after Wonwoo and had to bite his lip painfully hard when he felt arms wrap around his waist and hold him close to a warm chest for just a second.

“I love you, Junhui,” Minghao said. “I really do. And I won't stop, no matter what, no matter what you think you need to do, no matter how you think of yourself, I always will.” He felt something warm press against the crown of his head. “Please, take care of yourself. I really don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you.” The same warm sensation exploded across the top of his head, and then he listened as Minghao pulled himself off his back and left, closing the door lightly behind him.

Junhui stood there for a moment, and then he went crashing down to the floor, his knees throbbing and his head feeling like it was going to split with the pained scream like sob that left him.

…

After some time, Junhui was able to drag himself up from the floor and go to the floor, things coming from the floor covering his clothes, and he realized it had been some time since he had broomed and vacuumed his floors all throughout the apartment. He literally had to pick up a pen and write a note to himself on the bedside table, as he found his mind slipping and forgetting things more often when he was in his current state.

He dressed robotically and then went back to the living room, peering into the bag that Mingyu had brought for him. His stomach rumbled when the smell of shrimp hit him, and then again as the smell of berries came from another container. He tore off the top of some elaborate shrimp dish and sat down on the floor, eating half of it until he literally couldn’t take anything more and putting the lid back on, sliding it to the middle of the table and then reaching for whatever it was that smelled like berries. Berry tarts, a mix of blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, blackberries…Junhui grabbed one of them and closed the lid on the rest of them, setting them down on top of the other container before he ate his tart in record time.

He almost wanted to hate Mingyu for knowing his tastes so well. Mingyu had brought him to that café when they had gone to get his café, and he had ordered strawberry milk and some berry treat, sitting across from Mingyu who was eating a black iced coffee and a single cake pop, nibbling at it as he watched Junhui cut up the entire pastry before he had begun to eat it, taking long sips of his milk between each of his bites. Junhui had acted like he didn’t know Mingyu was staring at him, but he did know. He had been worried that Mingyu thought he was a fool, though he didn’t even know what he was a fool for, and had looked up to find Mingyu looking at him with a gentle expression, a soft light in his eyes that made his heart stutter and squeeze painfully before he quickly returned to his food.

When they had gone out to dinner that night, Junhui hadn’t noticed at the time, as he was so distracted by the presence of the two others and feeling worried that one of them may find him out, but Mingyu had ordered food that contained all his favorites, saving no expense with all of the prime meat and seafood he had gotten for the two of them. Junhui did have one memory of staring at the sautéed in garlic sauce jumbo shrimp and feeling his mouth water, the way Mingyu had smiled and held one out to him for a moment from across the table, Junhui’s lips locking around his fingers and pulling off gently, blushing slightly as he chewed, giggling in shock when Mingyu asked him how it had tasted with the smallest of smirks on his face, both of them knowing of the lewd thought that had crossed Junhuis mind.

Junhui was thinking of dragging himself to bed when there was another knock on the door, his worst fears were answered when a voice called,

“Junhui? Will you please let us in?”

Junhui sat on his floor for another moment or two before another knock came, two other voices calling his name. “Please, Jun?”

Junhui was weak, he knew that, and he could not resist them. He dragged himself up from the door and opened it up for the three of them for what felt like the 100th time that night, stepping back and quickly going over to sit on his couch as he waited for them to come in and take off their shoes, hang up their snow-covered jackets, dust themselves off.

“What is it?” Junhui asked, eyes low and head even lower.

“Will you…let us spend the night?” Minghao asked and Junhui glanced up, finally realizing how rumpled they all looked, hair wet, clothes wrinkled up, shoes by the door ruined and their pants dripping with melted snow and ice.

“Our car slid on the road, and then they closed it. The trains are closed for the night, and the taxi services have been ordered not to pick anyone back up,” Wonwoo explained softly

Junhui looked at them, considered them, took a deep breath to settle his racing heart.

He couldn’t just throw them out into the cold.

“Okay,” Junhui said, softly. “Just for the night, I guess.” He got up and walked down the hall to his bedroom, the three of them following after him as if they had transformed into the kittens that they had given to him instead.

Junhui led them to his room and turned on his light. He was suddenly hit with how small and cluttered his room compared to all of theirs, now naïve it was sure to be with the Haikyuu!! figurines and manga’s cramped together on the bookshelf with all of his other books, the cherry blossom wall stickers he had in one corner of his room, and the glow in the dark stars that he had put on the roof to save money on the electric bill, because he could never sleep in pitch darkness.

Junhui hops up onto the bed before he can think twice about it, and stands on top of it, one of his hands reaching up to one of the stars that were unsticking a bit and had already fallen down on him twice when he was sleeping.

“The bed is kind of the only place,” Junhui told them. “It should be big enough…” he trailed off and took another step, jumping off the other side of the bed so he could reach the dresser, pulling the drawers open and looking for the three pairs of shirts and sleeping pants that were the less horrible looking and were decent enough for them all to sleep in.

Junhui did not give them a chance to talk with him about anything else, encouraging them to change and take a shower if they wanted while he hurried back down the hall to put away the food that Mingyu had given him. The kittens were waiting for him in the kitchen and he made sure to give them fresh water and give them each a scoop of food before he kissed them all on top of their little heads and went back to his room.

At least they hadn’t tried to capture him in between them, Junhui thought. Even now…they were thinking of him, doing their best to make him feel the most comfortable and the safest that he could be. Junhui felt the broken pieces of his heart crackle up and break up even more.

It was Wonwoo on the farthest side, and then Minghao, and then Mingyu, the three of them laying all very squished together to make the most room for him that they could. Junhui softly checked with them that it was okay and then turned off the light, slowly stepping across his room and taking a moment to calm his breathing before he sat and got into bed with him. He did not need to fight for blankets or for pillows, the blankets came to him as easily as if he had been sharing a bed all alone, and he had a pillow all to himself, Minghao and Mingyu sharing one, and Wonwoo not having one at all, using his arm as a pillow as he tried to sleep.

Junhui wished that his couch wasn’t hell on earth, or else he would have tried sleeping out on it.

Or perhaps he was just making excuses for the fact a part of him wanted to lay with them all like this.

Despite their best efforts, Junhui was laying on the edge of the bed, his queen sized bed really no match for four grown men, even when they were trying to make the best of it.

“I never told you before,” Mingyu said, whispered, softly, after Junhui thought they had all fallen asleep. Junhui stilled, but he listened, his silence telling Mingyu to go on. “It was at the café…you looked so pretty, I fell in love with you then, but I didn’t realize it until later. I'm sorry for that.” Mingyu was quiet for a moment, and then a soft whisper, tender against his ear. “I love you, Jun. I don’t think I can ever stop.”

Junhui held back a sob and covered his face with his hand, and all was quiet behind him.

Only for a few minutes, and then he felt a strong arm wrapped around him and he was being rolled over Mingyu’s body, placed between him and Minghao. “You’ll fall,” Mingyu told him simply.

Minghao looked at him in the darkness, cupped the side of his face, and ran his thumb over his cheekbone, just once, before he whispered a goodnight and turned away from him, giving him his privacy. Minghao had always been there, the one who made him feel better, who wiped away his tears and made him forget about how sad he was, how meaningless everything sometimes felt like, made him forget about how stupid he felt when he did something wrong.

Stupid like he was feeling right now.

How could he shove them away…tell them to go away…stop the one chance that he had with any and all of them.

A warm hand laid across Minghaos stomach in an effort to make more room, the dazzling white gold ring that Wonwoo always wore staring up at him as it twinkled in the darkness of his room.

He stared at it for a long time, and then sometime in the night reached for it, strong fingers squeezing his back gently.

Sometime in the night, Junhui ended up holding Wonwoo’s hand, and only fell asleep when he had a warm body wrapped around his back, and his head pressed into a chest when its owner rolled over in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this update was unplanned and came with no warning bUUTTTT SOMT turns a year old today so i had to update it (its still the 13th here fkdkdd) 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry ive been gone from this fic and my others for so long 
> 
> i have strep throat and had to go to the emergency room over the weekend

Junhui woke up the sound of rain pattering against the glass of his single bedroom window. The air had warmed slightly over the course of the night, and the snow had turned into a mushy, heavy rain. He could hear cars down below, as well as the loud chatting of people who were trying to hear one another over the sounds of the rain. The streets must have opened back up.

As the thought crossed his mind, he sat up and realized that he was all alone in bed. His heart fell into his stomach, feeling idiotic and foolish for the slight pain in his heart. Of course, they would have left when the roads opened back up. There was nothing keeping them here...

Junhui nearly jumped right out of his skin when he heard a crash in his kitchen, followed by a loud, scolding voice,

"Mingyu! Are you going to break everything in his apartment?"

Minghao...Mingyu...they were still here. Moving up to go and see what was left of his kitchen the bathroom door in front of the bed swung open and he felt his heart jump up into his throat as a soaking Wonwoo comes walking out, water-drenched hair shoved back from his face and a towel tied around his hips but still falling off them ever so slightly. It was a sight that usually would have left Junhui hypnotized and needy, but his ridden mind looked at it with vague interest before looking back up at Wonwoo’s freshly shaven face.

“I hope you don’t mind, we used your shower,” Wonwoo said softly as he moves to the other side of the bed to grab his clothes from the night before. “I’m sorry, we should have asked.”

Junhui blinked sleepily at him for a moment and then sighs softly, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. “It's alright,” Junhui said. “Of course, you can use it.” _The three of you have been paying the utility bill for months anyway._

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said, sounding sincere as he picks up his clothes. He pauses in walking back to the bathroom with his clothes, “They went out for things for breakfast and are cooking it. You should eat.”

Wonwoo did not leave the room until Junhui said he would and then he quietly went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Junhui dragged himself up from the bed, surprised to find that his muscles did not ache and that nothing felt bunched up and sore and yet stretched out at the same time.

He walked into the kitchen for quite the entertaining sight. Minghao was scowling and had egg yolk, grease, and something green on the arm of his sweater, and Mingyu was looking peacefully clean as he flipped over the bread in one of the skillets. He noticed the broken pan that was laying in the sink but ignored it except for a soft sigh.

Before the two of them even noticed him, there were three rowdy meows and a small, sharp stab to one of his ankles.

Junhui felt the ghost of something warm in his chest and bent to pick all three of them up, keeping them trapped within his bare arms as he went and sat at the table, cooing softly to them as they all struggled around to crawl up his shirt and cuddle into his neck.

“What are their names?” Minghao asked conversationally as Wonwoo walked into the kitchen, adjusting his day-old tie and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows to make his outfit look just a bit different than the day before.

Junhui tapped the calico on the top of the head, “Chanel.” Minghao smiles approvingly. “Cheese,” he said, scratching the fluffy white kitten behind her ear. “And this is Cthulu, Destroyer of Worlds, but we just call her Cathy because it's more convenient as its shorter,” Junhui says with a serene seriousness as he stops the white and black kitten from diving off of his shoulder.

The three of them all blink once at him.

“Interesting.”

“It suites her,” Junhui responded firmly to them, shooting the tuxedo kitten a loving glance. He brought her up to his mouth to kiss her on the head before placing her down on the floor and letting her scamper off, the other two kittens joyfully chasing after her.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, few words exchanged between the four of them after Mingyu had gotten the food together and spread it out across Junhui’s small kitchen table. He saw Minghao eyeing it as he chewed on his eggs and felt a bit defensive of it, but he didn’t say anything and ended up going back to his foot, not giving his table any more shady looks after that.

They were, both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, quite good guests. He didn’t know exactly what he had been expecting from them, but he felt quite warmed and touched by what he did get. They were calm, polite, and mindful of him and his things. Wonwoo’s elbow hit the table every time he cut up a piece of sausage and knocked against the teapot a few times, but he did not ever complain about the lack of room or try to move something, instead choosing to move around the stuff instead of making them move for him.

Besides his pan, Mingyu was careful with everything else that he touched. Junhui was always scraping the floor whenever he got up from his chair, but Mingyu was careful as he got up, went to the stove, and came back with another plate of toast and waffles. Junhui was not at all sure where the waffles had come from, as he did not have a waffle iron.

“You prefer waffles to pancakes, right?” Mingyu had asked offhandedly as he was making Junhui’s plate for him.

Junhui looked up at him, surprised as he chewed on a piece of bacon, Minghao pausing in the drinking of his tea across from him.

“Oh…yes,” Junhui had answered rather lamely if he was being honest.

“And you like bananas and blueberries, right?” Mingyu had then asked before he had ever even put the blueberry and banana waffles on the table. “I got some lemon syrup for the top as well, or you can have raspberry or just the plain maple syrup.” Mingyu seemed rather proud of his grand breakfast collection. Junhui was not used to it at all. He usually just had a bowl of instant ramen or maybe some toast, sometimes a bagel, for breakfast nearly every day.

Junhui was trying to pop the yolk of his egg so he could dip his toast into it when Minghao reached over the table and forked some grilled tomatoes and mushrooms onto his plate.

“Good for you,” Minghao said softly before he went back to his own plate and Junhui felt his mouth crook up into a smile for a second, a faint giggle at Minghao’s caring and straightforward ways before he quieted down and cut up the slices of tomatoes for eating. 

“Fruit is good for you too,” Mingyu huffed softly underneath his breath.

Junhui looked up and frowned when he saw Minghao and Mingyu looking at one another. They weren’t glaring, but there was a faint sourness in both of their gazes and he felt himself wilt and turn in on himself ever so slightly.

“Shh,” Wonwoo hissed, rather harshly, before they all looked at Junhui, the nonexistent cat ears on top of his head drooping and his lips pouting slightly.

“Eat, eat,” the three of them all told him and all of them spooned something onto his plate. Bacon, another waffle, one of their own eggs.

Junhui finished his breakfast feeling a little bit more unsettled after that, but everything was quiet and mostly peaceful for the rest of it. Once they’ve all had their full and nothing but a few waffles were left, Mingyu ushered Junhui to his room with the promise that they would clean up for him, telling him to get ready for work.

Taking a shower was never really supposed to be an experience. But Junhui certainly had an internal one while he was in there. He went from shampooing his hair rather naturally, just as he usually did, when he remembered that Wonwoo had been in there before him. And Mingyu and Minghao as well, guessing by their drying hair. It made him a bit awkward in his very own shower and felt as if it really was not just his anymore, but in a good way, one that made his stomach twist up into little knots and then something lower start to ache. He was quick to take care of it before he got out.

There was a shoot today and Jeonghan had told him to dress a bit more formally. Casually formal, had been his bosses’ exact words. Now, Junhui wasn’t very sure what the fuck that was supposed to mean so he ended up stuffing a white collared shirt into a pair of medium washed jeans, his nice socks, and fishing out his nicer shoes from his closet before he did his hair nicely, off to the side in the way that Jeonghan had once told him made him look fancy, and made sure he had his wallet and phone before he hurried to the door, shoes in hand.

He was paused in the living room by his kittens meowing and circling him like a group of sharks and had to give them many pet pets before they allowed for him to leave the house.

They were all waiting for him by the door and he assumed he must look a tad silly to them, dressing up almost as good as they did on a regular basis for work after always seeing him in t-shirts and sweatshirts. He sat on his butt near the front door and put on his shoes quickly before the little sharks could claim him again and then he popped up, blushing slightly when he found them still looking at him.

“You look nice,” Mingyu said softly, the other two nodding their heads in agreement, eyes gentle for reasons he did not understand.

“Thank you,” He said, a bit flustered and reached for his coat, throwing it on and zipping it up quickly.

“Shouldn’t you get a scarf?” Minghao asked him on the way out.

“Right, it’s in my front closet-Oh we’re gonna be late!” Junhui said, deciding he wouldn’t need it if he was going with them and locking the door.

…

Junhui would very soon come to regret not taking his scarf or anything else with him. It did not happen as soon as he got to work, but later on when it was already night and he was home alone in bed.

The day had been, for the most part, quick and loud, and he did not see Wonwoo, Minghao or Mingyu for most of it. They had all wished him a good day, Mingyu had caressed his cheek before Wonwoo dropped him off at his company’s building, and Wonwoo had given his arm a somewhat awkward but affectionate rub before he hurried into the building. Minghao told him he didn’t need to be at his office until ten and ended up walking him down to his cramped little office.

When it time for the two of them to say goodbye, Minghao had reached over the desk and adjusted a piece of hair that had fallen out of place, his serious features dissolving into a cute smile before he told him to remember to eat a proper lunch and take care of himself before he left.

There was one…odd thing that had happened during the day.

A bit past lunchtime, where he had made sure to go out and buy himself something decent for lunch, he had found that there was more money in his account than he remembered there being. Had he misheard when he called to check his balance? He didn’t think he had. Junhui had been thinking rather suspiciously and hadn’t noticed the warning signs before he had walked into Jeonghan’s office.

He saw a single flash of Jeonghan having Seungcheol pushed up against his desk before Seungcheol reeled back and slapped him square across the face, his cheeks all pink as he shouted at him. Junhui, who had quickly moved out of sight when he saw them kissing, listened with wide eyes as he heard Seungcheol tell Jeonghan off, most of it very confusing.

“I can’t believe the two of you! You don’t know when to quit, I swear! The past is the past, get over it, and tell him to back off as well!”

Seungcheol then stormed out of the room, looking angrier than Junhui had ever seen him, and he waited a moment before he glanced back into the room, at Jeonghan standing there, cupping his cheek in his hand.

“Hannie hyung?” Junhui asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Junnie,” Jeonghan said, not facing him and not sounding like himself. “I’m fine.” He watched with wide eyes as Jeonghan toyed with some papers on his desk, and he excused himself, running back to his office.

He…really was not sure what had happened. He took it that there was some kind of past, and a part of him was interested, but he knew it was not any of his business, so he tried his best to not take sides or act as if he had heard or seen anything.

But who was the other one Seungcheol had been talking about?

No Junnie! Bad Junnie! None of your business! Just go to sleep and pretend you saw nothing!

Of course, he would wake up a few hours later, very sick to his stomach, and he did not think about what he had witnessed very much after that.

…

It was a difficult thing to be, both depressed and sick at the same time. He truly did not want to take care of himself. His mood had somewhat improved after the night they slept over, but not very much. It had given him some…hope, he supposed. He knew he was just being a fool again, but he had begun to hope that something good would happen, something good for all of them, something that they could make work.

He wished to hide his sickness, and did as best as he could, but found that, somehow, he was not able to hide it from them.

Junhui couldn’t help but think about how strange that was. How did they know he was sick if he did not see them?

It started off with being brought a large serving of soup during his lunch, in which he had been staring down a cereal bar and considering not eating it at all, knowing it would irritate his throat.

On top of it, on a little pink post it was a small, quick note.

_Please eat all of it. Your body needs the energy and it’ll be nice on your throat,_

_Mingyu_

Junhui ate all of the soup, even though he does not feel all that hungry, his stomach churning in discomfort the entire time. Mingyu had good taste, and seemed to, somehow, know what he needed to eat at the moment. It was a thick, creamy soup, very filling and refreshing, but didn’t have much else in it, which was good because his throat was irritated and anything else would have been too scratchy on it.

An hour later, someone dropped by a basket of medication, a bottle of milk tea, and a new scarf, thick and purple and perfect for the winter season. He followed the given instructions and takes two of the pills, drinking it down with the milk tea that helped settle his stomach just a bit.

And then, like clockwork, as if it had been planned-had it?- his phone went off while he was doing his best to stay awake and do some work.

Wonwoo: _Jun, I’ll see you after work, okay? Make sure to take care of yourself. Take breaks so you don’t get too tired._

Junhui worked much better after that. He had something to look forward to. Seeing Wonwoo after work? It had a while since he had done that. He had really missed it, spending time with him. Things between them had, obviously, changed a lot and he wanted to see how things would go since he had hesitantly decided to dip his toe in and see how all of this would go.

Junhui left a few moments later, as he had popped in to check on Jeonghan and see how he was doing. The kind, but firm and slightly eccentric man was still very down in the dumps and though Junhui had decided that he would be keeping his nose out of all of this time, he still wanted to check on him. They were friends, so it was the least he could do.

He was considering texting Wonwoo to see if they were still on for the night, and was wondering if Wonwoo would mind if he took a little nap when he got off the elevator and saw both him and Minghao waiting for him. But not together, that much was obvious. They were standing a good ten feet apart and were looking in different directions, doing different things, though they both looked up at him when they heard the elevator open up.

“Junnie,” Minghao said, coming forward to him quickly. “How are you? Did the medicine help you at all? Mingyu told us that he sent you soup so-“

“Did you get my text?” Wonwoo asked, coming up and elbowing Minghao out of the way the slightest bit, so quick that Junhui almost didn’t notice.

“I did-“ Junhui began.

“Junnie!” A third voice yelled and he turned in surprise to see Mingyu running over, his car parked on the curb. Junhui smiled at him sweetly. Oh, was this it? Where they all going to go out instead? The thought made his heart flutter-

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked, turning to him.

“I came to bring Junhui home,” Mingyu said, ignoring him and coming to Junhui, who looked and felt a bit out of his element. He thought they were getting along now, what was going on? Why were they fighting again? Did he miss something? He must have.

“And why should you be the one to bring him home?” Minghao piped up irritably, glaring at Mingyu from where he stood, a scowl on his face, an unpleasant look in his eyes.

“Well, maybe because I offered to bring him home,” Mingyu said, rolling his eyes. “If you’re so mad about it you should have offered to bring him first. Let’s go, Jun.” Mingyu reached out and took him by the hand.

“Wait a second,” Wonwoo intercepted. “You can’t just tell him what to do. That’s not fair-“

“Oh, get off your high horse,” Mingyu snapped back, dropping Junhui’s hand. “I wasn’t telling him what to do, I was just-“

“Uh, it kind of seemed like you were,” Minghao said, stepping forward while Junhui took a step back from all of them, a deep frowning settling on his face, eyes nervously flickering between the three of them.

Junhui took a step away from all of them. Anxiety was crawling in his chest and in his stomach, and his happy thoughts and mood were very quickly leaving him.

“God I can’t stand you two, you’re so annoying about everything,” Wonwoo snapped, both of them turning on him angrily with their own comments of their distaste for him.

 “Us? You know hard it was just having breakfast with you two the other day? You’re so insufferable-“

“-You always have to steal his attention, don’t you?”

“-And you can’t take care of him right!”

“-I don’t know what he ever saw in-“

“He wants to be with all of us!”

Will that be what makes you happy, though? A sudden part of Junhui asked himself as those words passed through his mind, and he froze right then and there.

It had never been a question for him before. He knew, in his heart, that he wanted them. Wanted more than tumbles in the sheets and money in his account, though he did like both of those things. He wanted more, he wanted their soft smiles and gentle eyes and hugs. He wanted their comforting words and loving whispers and someone to wipe his tears and pat his head when he was feeling down.

But what cost was that going to have to come by?

They did not get along. He could see that now. They didn’t like each other, they loathed one another. They had only been trying to get along because they wanted to please him and make him happy.

But that was selfish.

Selfish of him, he was the one who was in the wrong, once again. He could not allow this. He would not have them bickering and upset and irritated with one another all of the time. It would not make them happy, and they would quickly also become unhappy with Junhui because of it, and then everything would come crashing down.

He didn’t want that. Not for any of them.

Maybe, this was better. Perhaps all of this was never supposed to happen, and that’s why it never did. The four of them, they were all so different. They had different minds, different hearts, they were dealing with different things and were at different points in their lives.

As much as it pained him, Junhui thought that just maybe, they were not meant to be.

It did not matter sometimes if he loved them, or if they really did love him. They didn’t love one another, and he could not force them to do so.

Maybe he could be selfish, just one last time. He could be selfish and do what was best for all of them.

Junhui paused for a moment and watched them continue to bicker, letting himself admire them, just for a moment. He let himself admire Wonwoo’s eyes, admire Minghao’s hands as they ran through his hair, admire Mingyu’s voice as he snapped something at one of them.

He sighed. He closed his eyes and he smiled, sadly, tears filling in behind his eyes. Clearing his sick ridden throat so that he would not cry here, he turned on his heel and began to walk to the station all by himself.

“Jun?”

“Jun, where are you going?”

He turned around, and not looking at them he said. “I’m bringing myself home.”

“But-“

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Junhui told them, looking at the ground. “This. Its not good for any of us, it seems. So, I…I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

“Jun-“

He turned and kept on walking, he crossed the street with many other people, a dot in the crowd in a way that had always calmed him down. Junhui heard something else, maybe his name as he walked by his own for a few steps, and he hurried to join the crowd ahead and let himself disappear.

He would put in his resignation in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOF so  
> somt is over with  
> i mean  
> until the sequeal it is *eye emoji*  
> IVE BEEN WITH SOMT JUNNIE FOR OVER A YEAR. I COULD NOT RUSH HIS HAPPINESS AND RUSHING INTO THINGS DIDNT FEEL RIGHT. AND I HAVE SO MUCH MORE OF THIS STORY IN MY MIND THAT I WANT SEPARATE SOOO: SEQUEL 
> 
> anyways....thank you so much to everyone who read and supported somt. you have all my uwus
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: lovetojun (lowkey pls follow me i just remade and am planning on making a lot more content like small fics and rough drafs, ideas, and moodboards on there sooofnsf mayhaps follow if you wanna okay end promo)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be one long ass fic but i thought it would be easier on my brain to split it into parts


End file.
